Meeting Mom
by LauraHannah90
Summary: Charlie is out of town, so he calls in Renee to stop any 'funny business' between Bella and Edward. But Bella falls sick and Edward helps care for her. Renee analyses his love for her daughter, curious about their intense relationship. Will Renee approve?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This is just a little idea that popped into my head during the Christmas holidays. I tried to delay writing it, hoping to spend the holidays with family, but it was hard with Edward and Renee talking to me the whole time. Finally, I gave in, and here it is. _

_It's set after New Moon._

_Of course, I do not own Twilight._

_Edward's Point of View:_

* * *

I knew Bella wasn't feeling very well – she had asked to go home, and Bella _never_ asked to go home. It was usually me that had to remind her of her curfew and the angry father that would await her if she was late. But today, Carlisle had noticed the paling of her skin, and I noticed that she was concentrated on keeping me out of whatever she felt was bothering her.

Charlie was away for the night, at a police conference in the city. He'd been thinking about it for months and the time had finally come round. Bella had tried to convince him that she'd be okay on her own, but Renée had been flown out just to make sure. Charlie had thought this would keep me away and that Renée wouldn't allow any 'funny business' whilst he was gone.

However, we arrived back at Bella's house two and a half hours before her curfew was up.

"Edward, don't come in, okay?" Bella whispered, her eyes meeting mine. I pulled her hand towards me, and kissed it gently. She was so cold – not her usual warm self. I nodded once, however hard it felt to leave her, I would obey her wishes.

I walked her to the door, which was answered by a flustered Renée. She was holding a half empty grocery bag.

"What are you guys doing home so early? I didn't expect you for another hour or two. It's a Friday!" She looked at her watch, making sure she'd got the correct time. Renée was young at heart; I knew that from what Bella had told me about her mother. I had only met Renée once, during that horrific time in the hospital after the incident with James. It had been brief but even then she'd proved what Bella had told me of her.

_Gosh, isn't he a nice looking one –I thought I'd imagined it whenever I remembered him. If I were a few years younger, I'd swipe in and take him myself. _I smiled at her thoughts. I knew Phil was a few years younger than Renée and she preferred younger to older. Her mind was younger than her body, so it was right to be with someone that age.

"Come in. Honeslty, Bella, it's your home!" she said, pulling back the door. Her hair was pulled back into a scruffy ponytail and her clothes looked a bit scruffy too – like they didn't fit perfectly. Her face looked liked Bella, except older, obviously.

"Oh, thank you. But I've got to be getting off. Carlisle – my adopted father – is expecting me back." I smiled politely, keeping in mind Bella's wish. I groaned, but neither of them heard.

"Bye, Edward," Bella said, rushing inside.

Renée turned quickly to see where her daughter had run to. She rushed quickly up the stairs and I heard her enter the bathroom, and start to hurl. Renée sighed, _Oh lovely, I've never been very good with sick. Uhmmm, a towel and a drink – isn't that what you're supposed to take people? _She visibly cringed as we listened to Bella vomiting. I knew that was why Bella didn't want me to go in, but I knew that Renée wasn't going to be much help. It had definitely been true what Bella said – the roles were reversed in their relationship.

I walked into the house, past a queasy looking Renée and into the kitchen. I reached for a glass and ran the cold tap into it. Slowly, I walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door twice before entering without waiting for a reply.

Bella sat on the floor, her body hunched over itself and the toilet lid up, waiting for its next delivery.

"Go away," she muttered, knowing it was me. I ignored her, fully aware that Renée was still downstairs. I didn't think she was a bad mother, I just thought she was out of practice – not very good at some things.

"Come here," I said, handing her the glass of water, and wiping her mouth with the towel.

"Seriously, Edward go-" Her words were interrupted as she lunged forward into the toilet. I reached over and rubbed her back for her gently with one hand. With the other, I took her hair and pinned it back so it was not in her way. She cowered down when she'd finished and I handed her the towel again.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Renée asked from the door. Her thoughts had not changed and her hand covered her own mouth.

Bella nodded once and took a big drink of water. I watched anxiously waiting for her to be sick again.

"Have you finished, Bella?" I asked carefully, touching her forehead with my cold hand. She was suddenly warm, no longer cold and pale. I kept my hand there, hoping to soothe her burning skin.

"Yes," Bella croaked.

I helped stand her up and carried her to the sink. I ran the warm tap and washed the bits of sick out of her hair and washed her burning face too. Then, I carried her to her bed. I was unsure what to do – change her into her pyjamas? Leave her in her clothes? I wanted to respect her but I also wanted her to be well.

"Bella? Can you change into your pyjamas?" I asked quietly.

She nodded so I handed them to her; blue shorts and a white vest top that she always wore to bed. I stepped out of the room, listening for any sign that I needed to go back to her and help her. Renée was hovering outside, unsure what to do.

"Is she okay?" Her mind was full of questions about Bella and wondering how she could help.

"She's changing into her pyjamas. Maybe you could help her?" I suggested.

She looked taken aback, but soon recovered and edged her way into Bella's room. _I would have thought Edward would have done it – he seems to do everything else for her. Most boys would do anything to strip a girl of their clothes... most boys wouldn't take care of a sick girl, especially at their age. _Renée's thoughts were quite amusing, but instead of listening to them, I focused on Bella as I ran downstairs to get the bucket that was still under the kitchen sink out of habit from a leak two months previously.

As I returned upstairs, Renée was still in Bella's room. She didn't seem to realise I had come back upstairs.

"You picked a good one, there, Bella. He's great." I could hear the smile in her voice. Bella muttered a "yes," probably fully aware that I would be able to hear this conversation no matter where I was in the house.

I knocked on the door as lightly as Renée had. I waited for an answer, just in case Bella was still getting changed.

"Come in," Renée called, and I entered.

"I've got a bucket. The one from under the sink – the leak's completely stopped, but I put a smaller bowl there, just in case." I smiled, placing the bucket at the side of the bed. Renée was lying beside Bella stroking her wet hair. "Anything else I can get you? I can cook you something?" I suggested, but instantly regretted it when she threw herself forward and sprayed the contents of her stomach into the bucket. I leaned forward pulling her hair from her face and stroking her back.

Renée fetched a tissue and handed it to Bella. I kissed her forehead with my cold lips but she shuddered so I pulled away.

"I'll just be downstairs," Renée muttered awkwardly, but I knew she didn't like the vomit... out of all the things she didn't like, vomit was high on the list. I nodded to show I'd heard.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella," I crooned, sitting on the very edge of the bed so I didn't disturb her.

"Beautiful?" She laughed weakly. "Sure."

"Yes. Beautiful. Very beautiful," I said forcefully. "Is there anything I can do?" I just wanted to help her feel better. It had been so long since I knew what it was like to be ill, almost one hundred years! I didn't have much experience in helping either.

She shook her head gently, before lying flat, her head propped just a little on her pillow. "Wait, yes there is." She smiled a little.

"What? What is it?" I asked quickly, ready to help her in anyway.

"Lie with me," she whispered, her voice quiet and weak. How could I refuse? It was what she wanted, after all. So I lay next to her, my hand against her forehead to cool her, my other hand stroking her hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Her voice wavered, and then she yawned. It was only around nine o'clock, but I guessed she was tired.

"Don't worry Bella. Just get better." I placed a kiss on her forehead in replacement of my hand.

"Thank you, for helping."

"Go to sleep, Bella."

I lay beside her for another five minutes, making sure she was completely out of it before I moved. I didn't want to disturb her if she was just settling.

Just before I was about to stand, Renée appeared at the door with a cup of, what smelt like, tea. Her eyes were tired, but her smile was genuine happiness as she eyed me lying next to Bella. Her thoughts were full of how kind and caring I was towards her daughter but curious when she recalled the months in which I'd not been around. She was analysing every move I made.

Carefully, I stood and placed a final kiss on Bella's warm forehead. She smelt of coconut – the shampoo that I had washed her hair with.

"I brought this for you." Renée handed me the cup of tea. I mumbled my thanks and took a swig of it, ignoring the fact that its taste was repulsive. I preferred coffee to tea – I mean, all of them weren't necessary and none of them particularly nice, but I still had preferences.

"She's asleep," I stated obviously, just to fill the silence that was absorbing us all.

"You really care for her, don't you Edward?" I was unsure whether it was a question or a statement.

"I love her with all my heart," I said truthfully, looking at the beautiful girl that was lying peacefully in bed.

_He's so young though! I don't think Charlie ever said anything like that to me before our wedding, and Phil only says it occasionally! What a special boy. Oh, how jealous I am. He does seem to truly care about her. I can tell by the way he kissed her goodnight, the way he rubbed her back whilst she was sick, and the way he looks at her now. _

Renee's thoughts were so different to Charlie's – Charlie worried for his daughter's well being, Charlie's very hostile towards me. Renée, however, was more perceptive and worried about Bella's happiness. They were very different things to worry about.

"Oh, Edward, weren't you supposed to be getting back to Carlisle?" Renée asked, suddenly remembering my excuse from earlier.

"He won't mind. He'll understand about Bella." I smiled. Carlisle doesn't worry. Besides, I spend most of my nights with Bella while she sleeps – he knows where I'll be, and if in doubt, ask Alice.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. She wanted me to stay, to talk about Bella with me. It saddened me to see that she missed Bella, always thinking and hoping that staying with Forks had been a temporary arrangement until she and Phil had found a permanent place to stay. I could tell she regretted the decision, and would never had allowed it if she knew things would have panned out this way.

"Sure, okay," I said, against my instincts. Renée was an important part of Bella's life, so I would try to be as normal and welcoming towards her as I could. I wanted her approval as Bella's boyfriend.

"I can do you whatever you like. I went shopping earlier today whilst Bella was at school. I only just finished packing it away, 'cause I got distracted when I got back here. I found these things, and it's nosey of me I know, but I couldn't help it!" She smiled guiltily as we walked downstairs. Her mind was filled with the familiarity yet distance of this house. She noticed that the house had hardly changed since she left Charlie all those years ago. She couldn't quite decide whether it was sweet and flattering or kind of creepy.

I followed her into the kitchen.

"I should probably cook you something healthy, with your father being a doctor and all." She smiled, very similar to that of Bella's. "But, I could do you something different? I got some chips? A burger? They're quick and easy to do?" Nothing was really appetising to me, so I merely nodded at the last suggestion and watched as she took two burgers out of the fridge and placed them on the pan. They sizzled as they hit.

Renée took the seat opposite me at the kitchen table, but it wasn't as awkward as with Charlie. Renée had a lot more of an understanding than Charlie, a wider viewing point. Protective, she was, but she was very observant too. It amazed me how her mind was childlike. She was curious as to what level mine and Bella's relationship was one, curious about sex where Charlie never thought about it. Renée wanted to know things, similar to the way a best friend did, different to that of a mother.

"So tell me about yourself, Edward," she encouraged, deeply curious about her daughter's boyfriend. It just so happened that our conversation was under such circumstances.

"What would you like to know?" I asked, waiting for a reply, but Renée believed it to be a rhetorical question so I continued to avoid embarrassment. "I'm Edward Cullen and I'm seventeen years old, born Edward Masen to my biological parents Elizabeth and Edward. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme at the age of four after my parents passed away, and was joined by my other siblings at some other time. We moved to Forks High where I met a girl named Bella Swan, who I am in love with." I said, knowing that I had satisfied Renée's question. She smiled at my little speech.

I felt guilty, at first. I wanted Renée's approval but I was lying to her. I was deceiving her, but there really was no other option.

"Do you miss your parents?" she asked carefully so as not to hurt my feelings.

"I don't remember them much," I replied honestly. "So, I would say no, I do not really miss my real parents." I paused for a moment. "Carlisle and Esme are my parents and they provide for me in every way they can."

"What about your siblings? There is a lot of you, isn't there?"

"I get on with Alice and Emmett best, I'd say. Alice is small and can be annoying, but her heart is in the right place. She makes the most effort. Emmett is huge, and is just... more like a brother to me. We joke, we fight... brother things. Rosalie and Jasper, they are my in-laws, even though I grew up with them. There's a difference. I love them too, don't get me wrong, but Rosalie is harder to talk to. She's a lot more difficult to please and Jasper is so wrapped up in Alice, you can't have a sensible conversation with him." I laughed.

"And Bella? You really love her?" I was taken aback by her forwardness but she reminded me a little of Bella. I was pleased she was asking these questions so I had a chance to explain myself – Charlie never gave me that chance.

I paused, trying to think of words that would describe how much. "Yes," I said finally. "Very much."

Renée stood and tended to the bits of meat that were cooking in the pan. The smell of it was strong but not at all attracting. I was used to it after learning to cook for Bella's sake. She placed both of them between buns, and placed them on two plates.

"Thank you," I said as she handed it to me.

"Not many boys are like you. They wouldn't want to help look after a girl when she's sick." I took a bite of my burger and chewed happily, despite the taste. "I like you, Edward. I liked you when I saw you in the hospital that day. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like you at one point but I do now. I'd like to see you again. You're a very sensible young man." She was pretty much stating all of her thoughts aloud. "Can I ask you something?" she said, after taking a bite of her own burger.

"Sure," I replied, nodding and drinking some more of my tea – it really was disgusting.

"Does Bella enjoy it here? Does she miss me?" The thoughts had only just arrived in her mind that I had been given no head start – Renée really was saying them as she thought them.

What could I say? Bella's mind was so closed to me, and it pained me sometimes that I had no insight to her. I wanted to see what she was thinking, but I just couldn't, no matter how desperate I was. It was very frustrating.

"Please be honest with me." Renée added her expression a little desperate.

"I won't lie, Renée," I assured. "Bella didn't like it here at first. She was never very good for change, and especially the weather." I smiled as Renée chuckled, her thoughts filled with memories of Bella in the rare moments of rain in Arizona. "But she grew to like it here, and of course she misses you." Renée's thoughts suddenly got a little worried, thinking of ways to help her daughter. _If she misses me and I miss her, maybe she will come back with me? _Renée thought.

"It's not as desperate anymore. She does enjoy it here, Renée." I wondered whether I was being selfish. If Renée offered Bella a home in Florida, would she go? I could not accompany her, because of the sun. I would be way too conspicuous. I didn't want her to go... how very selfish.

"I know, I know. I can see that. I can tell by her messages. She loves you too, Edward." She smiled. And then, before I could stop her, she reached over and touched my hand. She flinched at it's coldness, but no signal registered in her mind.

"I like you, Edward," she repeated, unaware that she'd told me the very same thing moments earlier. I nodded and mirrored her smile. I withdrew my hand and finished my burger and my tea in near silence.

"I really must be going now, Renée. I was supposed to be home a while ago."

"I hope Carlisle won't be too mad. I can ring him, and let him know you were helping me and Bella if you like. Maybe he'll be nice."

"He'll be fine. I've got another fifteen minutes before lock down, and it's a Friday so he'll be fine." That made her laugh.

"Nice to see you, Edward. I'll probably see you again tomorrow, before I go. Charlie's coming back tomorrow, but late. If Bella's well, maybe we could do something?" she suggested hopefully.

"I'll come again the morning," I promised, before walking out of the house. I drove my car down the road and parked it. Turning off the ignition, I ran back to the house. I climbed the tree outside Bella's window and sneaked inside. Renée was downstairs, clearing the pots away. I listened carefully, but she was singing to herself.

Bella was still asleep, oblivious to my presence. I crouched beside her, and stroked her stray hair that had fallen over her face. Her cheeks were flushed, so I pushed her bedcovers off of her and replaced it with a thin blanket. I kissed her forehead once more and whispered my love for her.

Renée was different to Charlie, and as much as I wanted to stay and watch Bella as she slept, making sure she was okay, I knew it was riskier with Renée than Charlie.

I walked slowly to the window – trying to delay my departure. I stole another glance at my beautiful Bella, before climbing out of the window and making my way to my Volvo which would take me home.

* * *

_So what did you think? _

_Please review - all feedback is welcome :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. More chapters will follow, I promise, after I've had some great suggestions off my reviewers! Imagine it is set after New Moon, but before Eclipse. It makes more sense as to why Charlie is more reluctant about leaving Bella alone with Edward. Sorry about my mind-changing._

_This chapter pretty much follows on, but is a little less Renee and Edward and a little more equal between Renee and Bella. But Renee is watching, don't worry. _

_Enjoy:_

* * *

I worried the whole night, anxiously aware that Bella was ill in the night, with Renée to care for her. Oh, how awful did that sound. Renée was a good mother, I knew that, but last night had been a perfect example that she wasn't always the best at putting her own repulse aside and caring for her daughter.

I fretted, with car keys in my hand the whole night, waiting for an excuse to scoot off. Against Jaspers wishes, Alice's stayed 'tuned in' to Bella all night, but according to Alice, Bella did not wake. I trusted her, and I saw through Alice's mind that Bella was sleep. It soothed me, just a little.

At seven forty-five, I left the house. I called at Forks' local store (even though Renée had shopped the previous day) and picked up some basic things: bread, milk, bacon, eggs, cereal, croissants, crumpets, bagels and jam. I picked up everything I could see that Bella could possibly want to eat for breakfast, knowing that food would be a touchy subject if she'd been sick. Just the very mention of it had unsettled her stomach last night. I'd have to approach her appetite subtly today.

I arrived at Bella's house at a quarter to eight. I knocked lightly but then noticed that the door was unlocked. I cringed at Renée's forgetfulness, thinking of all the possible things that could have gone wrong in the night with an unlocked door, but also praised it. It allowed me to enter without waking anyone. Renée's snoring was loud as she slept on the sofa, her dreams about Bella and I. It made me uneasy to watch in on them, so I busied myself with cooking.

Entering the kitchen, I turned on the stove, and began cooking the bacon and eggs. I decided that I would cook it all, and then Bella could choose as much or as little as she liked. The bagels were also placed under the grill, along with the bread to toast it.

"Who's there?" I heard Renée shout, scrambling to her feet.

"Sshh!" I hushed. "Renée, it's just me!" I said, appearing into the living room. She was wearing a funny nightgown and fluffy slippers; a cross between a grandma and a young child.

"Edward?" she asked sleepily, all panic escaping her as she took in my calm posture. "What are you doing here?" Her eyebrows were raised in confusion.

"I thought I'd be here when Bella wakes. I'm cooking breakfast," I replied innocently. _What a kind, thoughtful boy. Goodness, what time is it? _She glanced at her watch.

"Edward, its eight thirty!" She exclaimed.

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted, smiling at the truthfulness behind my words. "You can go back to sleep though." _I might just close my eyes... but he might think it's rude. Besides, I'm already awake. But I don't usually wake up until at least nine!_

"I'll just close my eyes," she agreed in a mumble, getting back on the sofa. I sighed contently, as her thoughts were happy. I noticed that she briefly touched upon how I'd gotten in here, but did not ask as she thought it would bring attention to her own clumsiness if she'd forgotten to lock the door – a very possible explanation.

Returning to the kitchen, I continued to cook the bacon. The smell of it was quite sickening but I didn't stop. About twenty minutes later, as if right on cue, Bella came down the stairs just as I was laying the final dish to the table.

"Bella," I said, rushing out before she entered the kitchen. She looked shocked at my presence but quickly shook it off. Most things only shocked her for a tiny bit – her boyfriend was a vampire for goodness sake. She threw herself at me, embracing me into a tight hug.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, feeling her forehead again. Her temperature seemed back to normal.

"Okay, I guess. Have you stayed here all night?" she asked, glancing at the snoring Renée on the cough and trying to suppress a laugh.

"No, I just came back early. Do you feel sick still?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to mention food in case it triggered another burst. Vomiting couldn't be pleasant. Although I couldn't remember ever being sick, I'd heard enough people's reactions to it to know it was pretty awful.

"Not anymore," she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I made you breakfast." I waited for her to react. She glanced gingerly towards the kitchen and then back at me. "You don't have to eat it, I made it just in case!" I rushed, hoping she wouldn't eat it just so she wouldn't hurt my feelings. If only I could read her mind!

"No, I think I could eat something." I tried not to smile. "But something plain."

"I've done you everything you like. So you can choose whatever." I opened the kitchen door so she could see the food now I was pretty sure she wouldn't just throw up. Her eyes widened at the mass of food on the kitchen table.

"You did all this?" I nodded.

"I'll just have a piece of toast," she said carefully. "If that's okay?"

"Of course its okay! Why wouldn't it be?" She was so silly sometimes, asking me for permission, but it was typically Bella. Anything that she wanted, no matter how big or how little, was my responsibility to sort out for her. I wanted to give her everything.

"You went to a lot of trouble," she whispered, picking up a slice of toast and started buttering it. A blush grazed her cheeks.

"Just in case." I smiled, taking a seat across from her. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll get it." She stood up and got the orange juice carton from the fridge. She was so stubborn – I knew she would have been annoyed with me for doing all this for her. She was like that, never wanting me to mess up the 'balance' as she called it. I just sighed, resisting the urge to insist.

Renée woke, and I heard her stir in the living area. She was very much like a teenager.

"What's all this?" she said appearing in the kitchen, her hair even more ruffled than twenty minutes ago.

"Breakfast," Bella answered simply, taking a sip from the orange juice. "Edward made it." I shrugged modestly, but was secretly happy with Renée's thoughts: _such a kind boy!_

"How are you feeling Bells?" she asked, coming over and feeling her forehead with her forehand looking for a temperature. "Feeling better?" Bella nodded. "I was thinking we could do something today; you, me and Edward." _I don't see you often enough, Bella, _she added silently.

"Sure Mom, let me clean up though first." Bella looked down at herself, and I saw the grimace that crossed her face. I wanted to kiss her, deeply, and tell her how beautiful she looked. If only Renee wasn't present, I'd have wrapped her in my arms and held her closely.

Bella bit into a piece of toast as Renee said, "I'll save you the hot water while you eat breakfast. I won't be long." She disappeared from sight, almost running up the stairs. I chuckled as the rim of her nightgown flew past the doorway seconds after she had gone.

"Did you put me in the skimpiest pyjamas on purpose?" Bella teased, pulling on the vest top and blue shorts.

"Actually, no. You were burning up, so I thought they'd be best," I explained.

"I know of another way of keeping cool," she suggested flirtingly, taking another sip of her orange juice. I gulped at the thought, trying to reign in these inappropriate thoughts. It was difficult with Bella being so forward and sitting so close in, as she worded in, skimpy pyjamas.

"With your mother downstairs! Oh yes, what a way to make an impression," I muttered sarcastically, smiling.

"Well, at least she doesn't have a gun." She laughed, both of us thinking of Charlie and how we were both afraid he'd test it one day soon. Not that he'd have any effect, but that would only demand inexplainable explanations.

"Eat something, Bella," I encouraged and she took another bite of the toast.

"I don't really want anything," she said, eyeing the food as if it's something disgusting. Well... to her it wasn't.

"Renée's out of the shower now."

She stood and shot me an apologetic glance at the masses of food. "Don't worry. We'll put it in the fridge for Charlie," I suggested and she smiled, kissing me hard on the lips. God, she made me go crazy. I pushed her away, against my wanting and desire that crept up me. But her blood crept up her. She made me crazy, I thought again. She groaned a little but didn't really protest. She merely kissed me on last time – a peck – and went upstairs, passing Renée on her way up.

"Morning, Edward," Renée said, appearing in the kitchen, her hair wet but she was dressed and looking better than fifteen minutes ago.

"Do you want any breakfast?" I offered, signalling to the food that had originally been made for Bella. "Bella didn't really feel up to eating."

"Why did you make so much?" she asked as she pulled out the orange juice like Bella had.

"So Bella could eat whatever she wanted." Renée seemed impressed, _thorough as well as kind, _was what she'd thought. She sat down at the table, a glass of orange in her hand, and picked up a croissant and took a bite.

"Hmmm. Don't you want any?" Renée asked.

"No thank you," I declined politely. _Strange, I thought teenage boys were always eating._

"I ate earlier when I was making some. I'm not really a morning eater anyway," I continued, hoping to clear up Renée's doubting mind.

"So Bella's feeling better?"

"Yes. She hasn't eaten much at all, but she said she feels better."

I watched Renée's face. It was apparent now, with Renée fresh of face, how alike Bella she was – she just had laugh lines too. I wondered, briefly, if this is what Bella would look like if she would grow old; if she'd have frown lines, or laugh lines or if her child would look like her. I sighed, knowing that if Bella had her way, neither of us would ever know.

"So what would you like to do today? If Bella's feeling better?" she questioned, her mind was full of suggestions. She was feeling jealous... towards me? She felt that I spent enough time with Bella, so today I'd have to share her. Her mind was almost playful as she thought it.

"We'll have to ask Bella. But definitely no shopping." I said, smiling at the thought.

"No shopping? Why?" Renée asked, confused. Did Renée not know Bella, or was she really that forgetful?

"Bella hates shopping," I said, unsure what to say if she continued to play forgetful.

"No she doesn't. Bella used to love coming shopping with me." I saw in Renée's mind that she wasn't lying. Seriously? Bella and shopping? It just didn't happen – it never happened! After all this time, I never realised that.

"Bella's always said that she hated shopping," I whispered, trying to figure out what was being said. It seemed something small, and insignificant, but that was something I'd always been sure about. If I wasn't sure about this...?

"No... Well, she liked coming shopping with me. We used to go shopping every month, for some new clothes or just a look around. I couldn't always afford new things." She blushed. "But we had a good time. We'd get something to eat in the mall cafe..." Renée's voice trailed off as her memory came back. I saw Bella trip up over something, spilling a hot cup of coffee over a rather handsome looking young man. The man screamed, and everyone stared. Even in the memory, Bella's blush was obvious.

"Ohh..." Renée giggled. "There was this incident, once."

"Yes?" I said, trying to play ignorance. I was also amused behind the real reason Bella hated shopping. I'd always assumed she'd just gotten bored.

"Well, Bella tripped. You know what Bella's like – too much like me. But she spilt a drink over this boy, and she was really embarrassed when he started shouting at her, and everyone was staring at her. She didn't like the attention."

"No way, Mom! You didn't!" Bella gasped standing in the doorway. "Oh, great," she sighed, looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh. Oh, Bella, my Bella. She made me laugh!

"Sorry, honey. I didn't realise you hadn't told people." Renée answered innocently.

"Great. Don't tell Alice. Or Emmett!" She visibly cringed at the thought of Emmett laughing at her.

"Okay, so what do you want to do today?" Renée asked again, completely oblivious to her blushing daughter.

"We could go shopping?" I suggested, trying to muffle a laugh as Bella shot me a deadly stare.

"We don't have to Bella, but we could. For old times sake?" She shot her daughter a pleading look, just like that of a daughter to a mother.

I could see Bella weigh it up in her mind, but of course, I couldn't read it. How I wished I could. She glanced once more at Renee's almost pleading face.

"Sure," Bella finally agreed in a huff as she took out the foil to wrap away the masses of breakfast I'd produced.

* * *

_ What did you think? A shorter chapter than the last one, but still long enough to satisfy you, I hope...?_

_What about Bella's hate towards shopping? I thought there always tends to be a reason behind why someone hates something, so why not have it before she came to Forks? There is so much that is untold to us about Bella's life before Forks, so I thought I'd add it in. I hope you don't mind... what did you think about the reason? _

_Please review :) Thank you x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Well, I'm really happy with the response for this story! It's really pleasing - it's not much compared to other authors out there with hundreds of review! But it's enough to make me happy :)_

_I'd like to thank 'ilovedraco45' who helps me with my Americanisation... I am just so typically British that I need all the help I can get. You have no idea how hard it was to type 'mom'! Seriously, I always write 'mum' and here I am, going against my habit! _

* * *

Despite Bella's original reluctance, she seemed quite eager to get to the shopping mall. We had a small heated discussion about whose vehicle we would be taking, but I finally managed to convince her that her truck is too near death to risk a long drive to the main mall in Seattle.

The car journey there was slow, as I had to keep my pace steady with Renée in the car. I was growing impatient, and I knew Bella could sense it, and she knew why too. However, she talked happily to Renée nonetheless about Phil's new position with a fresh bucket on her lap, just in case.

I didn't really pay attention to their conversation, but more to Renée's mind. It really was such a complex thing – it amazed me how someone of age could still be so childlike. But then I was reminded of myself, of Alice and Emmett. All of us were older than Renée herself, but all of us still had our immature moments, some more frequent than others, I reminded myself thinking of Alice's tantrums and Emmett's immature innuendo's.

_Do you think she moved because of Phil? I mean, I always knew my boyfriends weren't high up on Bella's favourite list, but I always thought she'd been happy with me and Phil when we got married. Did I push her away? Did she think I'd replaced her? Swapped my daughter for a new husband? Oh, how passionately she talks. She seems interested in talking about Phil – about his job. I'm so proud of him and his career. He's really doing something that he loves. _

I opted to turn the radio on instead of continuing to listen. At least with a radio, I could actually switch it off to complete silence. Renée's mind was a little dazzling if I stayed in there too long. Instead, I hummed away to the familiar song playing away.

A cough erupted from Bella, and I spun around to see if she was okay. She was still clutching the empty bucket but it had just been an innocent cough.

"Eyes on the road, Edward," she whispered in her lowest voice so Renée couldn't hear but reminded me of my human charade. Her eyes looked at me with a hint of amusement, and I chuckled at the private joke she had created.

We arrived at the mall some time later, and I had remained silent all the way there. It was busy, and I watched Bella visibly cringe at the sight of all the people. Renée remained oblivious to Bella's frightful expression and grabbed her hand pulling her forwards. Bella reached for mine, silently messaging me to tell me I was to keep her balanced. No tripping, no falling, no spills, no accidents, Nothing. The glare she gave me was clear that she was placing all trust in me – like she didn't do that enough. For once, now her actual life wasn't on the table (and it didn't include blood - yet) it was something I'd be good at. If I stood close, I could steady her if she tripped, I could catch her if she fell, I could prevent accidents from happening.

"Come on, Bella!" Renée pulled impatiently; completely forgetful of the fact that last night Bella had been sick. I'd thought about the temperature and the liveliness of the place and question its suitability. However, I couldn't suggest something different now.

I gripped Bella's hand as tight as was safe and followed her and Renée into the mall, ready to protect her from what Bella called 'embarrassing danger'. Forget the fact she'd had run-ins with the Volturi, and kidnapped by a vampire who nearly killed her. Bella was more scared of a mall. That was so typically... my Bella.

The smell of coffee was strong as we walked inside, overwhelming in fact with all of cafes and restaurants that lingered around the edges of the walkway like mould. Denim, freshly made denim was apparent too. I sometimes despised my enhanced senses for everything was so strong, and not everything pleasant.

"So where can I take you two?" I offered, smiling and patting my pocket which contained my wallet.

"Edward, don't even go there," Bella snapped, her face all of a sudden frowning and a really cute-looking pout across her face.

_There he goes again – the perfect gentlemen. Maybe I should have a word with Bella about accepting gifts gracefully like a true woman. _

I couldn't help but smile as Renée's thoughts hit me, and Bella shot me a funny look at my sudden change of expression.

"What about you Renée? Surely I can buy my girlfriends mother a gift?" I charmed in my most dazzling voice. Bella could see right through me – she didn't like gifts. Why, oh why, did I pick such a difficult girl to love?

Renée let out a girly childish giggle, and Bella rolled her eyes in my direction, but then smiled cheekily.

"Well, how about a look around and see what we find?" I smiled. Renée seemed very impressed by my generosity, and I wondered if she was so fickle that I could buy her approval of me. I was definitely going to try...

The moral debate inside my head was interrupted when my cell phone began ringing. I glanced quickly at the caller ID: Alice.

"Who is it?" Bella asked curiously, leaning on my arm trying to bring it down so she could see. Her attempt was weak but I lowered it still. She groaned quietly, but I still heard. Renée looked confused, and I gestured for Bella to fill her in.

I pressed answer.

"Edward? Why did it take you so long to answer?" Alice chirped, sounding hyper but slightly annoyed.

"Because I was wondering whether I should answer such an annoying sister," I answered truthfully, and I listened as Alice gasped – as if horrified – at my reply.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Edward," she stated, her voice going into its state of business like matter. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Edward, me and Mom are just going to the toilet, okay?" Bella mouthed silently before scooting off holding hand with her mom. I followed her, so I could wait outside. I didn't want to lose her in this place so crowded with people. Not that it would be hard to find her... Just breathe and follow her rich enchanting smell.

"Edward! Why do I see you, Bella and another woman going to the _mall_!" she shouted. "Seriously, Edward, what did I ever do for you to hate me so much?" she sniffled, faking tears. I sighed deeply, and regretted already what I was about to say next.

"Come and meet us then, Alice." I sighed reluctantly.

"Be there as soon as I can," she all but squealed her high pitched voice riddled with excitement. I envisioned her snapping the phone shut noisily and prancing about to her car.

Bella and Renée appeared out of the toilets, Renée talking contentedly and rapidly to a Bella who seemed as into the conversation as she was.

"So, I had to phone the insurance company and tell them I hadn't had the television stolen. I mean, I was so embarrassed and they thought it was a scam. But I'd forgotten I'd stored it in the garage!" Renée said, biting her lip as Bella laughed heartedly at her scatter-brained mother. I chuckled myself.

"What did Alice want?" Bella asked, as I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, careful about the amount of contact between Bella and me whilst around Renée.

"She saw us on the way out of town..." I said slowly, hoping Bella would catch on. "She phoned to see where we were going, and I couldn't lie to her. Alice is coming to meet us. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Renée, I just can't say no to my sister," I admitted, hating how true it was. "You'll understand when you see her." I smiled as Bella groaned loudly and began running her hands through her hair out of frustration.

"That's okay, Edward," Renée said, genuinely smiling. I wondered whether she was a better liar than Bella but it appeared not: _It would be nice to meet his family, especially his favourite sister. Bella mentions her a lot too – they seem close, like a best friend. Maybe if Alice came, she could encourage Edward to leave me and Bella with some time on our own. I doubt that will happen; they are so attached and... together._

Renée just wanted time on her own with Bella? I suddenly felt awkward and unwanted – I wondered if me leaving Bella would result in an accident somehow; after all, her clumsiness only seemed to progress.

"So where do we want to go first?" Renée enthused, an expression on her face that looked fearless as her mind imagined her battling the crowds.

"Wherever," Bella answered a little grumpily. I nudged her very carefully in the ribs to make her see that Renée was enjoying herself. "How about a perfume shop?" Bella suggested, pulling a face as soon as the words spilled out of her little pink lips. I knew she didn't want to go there – it was just the first thing she thought of.

"Okay!" Renée said, pulling us, like a chain of monkeys, in the direction of the virtual map. She took a glance at it and at our surroundings and pulled us off again. It was quite amusing, especially since I knew the exact location of the shop.

Fifteen minutes later, we got there. Finally. Renée was talking about an expensive perfume that Phil had bought her for her last anniversary, and how she wanted something reasonable for the next one to get for him.

"Mom, you'll only lose it if you buy it now!" Bella pointed out, trying to hold back a small laugh. I think she missed her mother, and I felt guilty about the previous night. What would Bella say if Renée offered now? Now I'd had time to hurt her like I had? I shuddered which caused Bella to eye me suspiciously.

"I will not!" Renée gasped, looking falsely insulted before laughing and muttering something about _Bella knowing her too well. _

"Do you think you could help me, Edward? To find some cologne for Phil?" she asked, her eyes similar to Bella's, except the colour, of course. Renée's were a blue – a nice unique blue it was true, but I definitely preferred brown... Bella's brown.

"Of course," I replied politely which only caused more inappropriate thoughts on if she was a couple of years younger. I tried not to chuckle.

By the end of the session, I smelt awful. I knew I did, I could actually smell all different colognes radiating off my very skin – it was strong, overpowering and the mixture did not complement each other. I offered to pay for the things that Renée bought, and although she refused at first, she eventually gave in like her thoughts had been planning on doing in the first place. I praised her drama skills though – she was very convincing at the_ 'okay, but only if you insist_.' She was a lot more successful than her daughter, and of course, at least Renée let me buy her things. I decided I'd purchase a lot more for Renée as a payback for what Bella would not allow me to buy. I chucked internally at my secretive plan.

Just as we were walking out of the cologne store, Alice bumped into us. She was wearing her hair curly, done using the iron curling tongues – I could smell the heat protection spray and something else to keep it in place - and special 'shopping clothes' as her mind told me. She'd changed especially and still managed to get here extremely quickly. I had a feeling Carlisle would be getting another ticket for speeding soon.

"Alice! So lovely to see you, I've heard so much about you." Renée introduced herself holding out her hand for Alice to shake. Hand shaking? Alice? Oh no, Alice pulled Renée into a full blown hug muttering how nice it was to meet Bella's mother.

"Hey, Bella," Alice sang enthusiastically, but the only response she got was an evil look from Bella.

"Alice loves shopping," I announced to Renée, in case she did not know, or had forgotten if someone had told her.

"So does Bella – no wonder you get on so well." Renée smiled, not thinking about her words and leaving Alice to stare completely confused and shocked at both Bella and Renée.

"It's a long story, Alice. I was thinking – shall we go and have a look around and leave Bella and Renée to it? They could have a mother daughter bonding time." I suggested kindly. "How about we meet for lunch at, say, one?" I said, glancing at my watch. It was eleven now, so that would give them two hours. Bella looked shocked that I'd mentioned lunch, unaware that I had eaten with Renée last night, and also she looked offended that I was leaving her. I smiled apologetically at her, and whisked Alice away before Alice could – and definitely would – annoy Renée with her nagging questions and overfriendliness.

"What did you make us come away for?" she snapped as soon as I'd directed her into the male section of an expensive looking shop. I decided that I'd influence what Alice bought me next – she never asked usually.

"To give Bella and Renée some time. Renée was bored of me hanging around. She said, or she thought, that I hogged Bella enough so I should give her up for a day." I smiled at the immaturity of the thoughts.

Alice laughed sweetly. "Well you do hog her."

"You hog Jasper!" I snapped, defending myself, knowing full well that she could not argue about Jasper. Her love for him was too great.

"That's different."

"In what way?" I questioned, my eyes widening, challenging her to mention anything about the differences between Bella and I. She remained silent, and I couldn't help but smile smugly as I won the battle. It didn't happen often against Alice so I would revel in this rare occasion.

"Let's shop," she said suddenly, trying to distract me from my victory, and basically because she wanted to shop. Tugging on my arm with great strength for such a small albeit vampire girl, I followed her out of the shop of _my _choice and into a lingerie shop. I cringed straight away – blushing mentally because physically it was impossible. Alice eyed my reaction; this was her revenge for me silencing her.

"Which one, Edward? Red or black?" she spoke slowly, holding up two very lacy undergarments.

"I don't care, Alice." I turned away to look elsewhere.

"I might go and try these on," she muttered, loud enough for me to hear and loud enough to annoy me.

"Alice, do this another time, okay? You are my _sister,_" I pointed out, trying to take the garments out of her quick hands. That was impossible in itself. Alice moved with such haste yet grace that her hands were a blur to me. "Alice," I hissed. "Act normal. Please."

"I'm simply buying some things for my husband," she answered innocently, widening her golden eyes and smiling sweetly. I scowled at her.

"Yes. With your brother. That's not normal."

Shrugging off the comment, she went into the fitting rooms carrying two very skimpy outfits. I didn't want to stand in the middle of a lingerie section on my own, so I followed her in awkwardly, against my will.

"Keep a look out for any falls, trips or anything, okay?" I asked as she pulled the curtain to. It wouldn't have surprised me if she'd changed into them in the middle of the shop. "Bella's not very good in crowds."

"Does being sick fall into that category?" Alice answered a minute later. I whipped back the curtain, ignoring my half-dressed sister, instead focusing on her face and mine. She was pulling a face of disgrace as she saw Bella throw up in her mind.

"She's going to be sick?" I checked, not quite sure if I was seeing correctly.

"In about ten minutes. Near the shop with the red mannequin in the window that I won a prize in for being their thousandth customer," she rambled, remembering the 'glorious' moment well. "Do you mind?" she added, suddenly acquiring some privacy and yanking the curtain shut.

"Where is she now?"

"In a pet shop. She wants to buy you a fish," Alice announced, making us both laugh hard. A fish? Oh, how thoughtful my darling Bella was. "It was Renée's idea actually." Her voice full of quirky fun.

"What do you think?" she asked, pulling the curtain back and turning on the spot. I closed my eyes instantly.

"Alice!" I shouted. "Hello,_ brother_!" She pulled a face, thinking how we weren't blood related so technically it didn't really matter. "I'm going to find Bella."

I walked quickly to the smell of the pets, only briefly aware that I was walking a little too quickly for human to think normal. Alice caught me up almost instantly, pulling on my jumper to slow me down but I wanted to get her out of there. It was hardly a disaster that anyone else thought terrible – in comparison to some of Bella's traumas – but if it could be prevented then it would.

"Edward! Go away!" Bella said, trying to hide the little transparent bag that held a small orange fish behind her back.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, feeling her temperature.

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath. _Fine. _It's funny how whenever Bella was _fine _she actually wasn't.

"Give it time." Alice smiled, winking at her. Renée stood looking a little confused between us all, but then suddenly ran back into the shop. She'd forgotten her purse. "Ten minutes and you're throwing up all near my favourite shop." Alice accused as if Bella could control it in anyway.

"So don't come the 'I'm fine' with me, Bella," I scolded her.

"I just want Renée to have fun," she admitted, glancing back at her mother who was apologizing over and over to the woman behind the checkout about leaving her purse.

"I'll keep her amused," Alice offered instantly, pulling out her wallet and showing off her store cards, overflowing with store credit.

"What are you kids chatting about?" Renée asked, putting her purse into her bag.

"I feel sick, Mom," Bella said. I honestly think that was the first time I'd heard Bella admit she wasn't feeling well.

"Oh, honey. We can go home if you like."

"Actually, Renée, what about me and you go shopping?" Alice volunteered. "I got some birthday money last week, and Jasper gave me some money too so we can go _wild,_" she enthused, completely making up the excuses behind her bulging purse.

"Well... what about Bella?" Renée asked, completing torn between the two.

"Edward will look after her. He always does," Alice said, rolling her eyes, but her words affected Renée.

"If that's okay with you... Bella?" Renée asked, wondering if she was being selfish.

"That's fine with me, Mom," Bella said hurriedly, waiting to get out of here. The heat, the atmosphere.

"Great. See you back in Forks!" Alice squealed, pulling Renée in the direction of the shop Bella was supposedly supposed to throw up in front of.

"Come on, love." I said, pulling her into my arms, and lifting her husband and wife style. I carried her to my Volvo and sat her in the front seat where I could look after her and drive. Passing her the bucket, she did throw up – just a little bit. I rubbed her back whilst driving and she murmured her thanks to me.

Bella fell asleep on the way home, and I hummed her lullaby to assure her sweet and easy dreams.

* * *

_So we got a bit of Alice in there, and some humour, I hope. Did I do it okay? I was trying to get across Renee's forgetful scatterbrained persona. How did I do?_

_Please review with your thoughts and comments - all feedback is welcome and I encourage feedback :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: So here is the next chapter. I'm so happy about the response to this story - it's not much, but it's enough to make me smile! Please don't stop now :)_

_I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it: _

* * *

Renée and Alice returned back to Bella's house after four hours of Bella and me returning. I had done what I always do: I had watched Bella sleep. She didn't roll about a lot, but she did murmur my name. Words couldn't describe what it felt like to hear her say my name... my stomach did flips, my head felt as light as air – and that was just half of it.

"How was it?" I asked as they tumbled through the doors giggling like school children, many bags in their hands. I'd had been sitting on the sofa with the newspaper for about thirty-six seconds, just so they didn't make fun, or question why I was upstairs.

"Fun!" Alice squeaked, her face a plastered smile all over her. "This woman, right here, is such a better shopper than Bella." She laughed, holding up the bags as if to prove a point.

"Speaking of Bella: be quiet!" I shushed, pointing upstairs, hoping they'd understand she was in bed. Asleep.

"Sorry, Edward, for leaving you to look after her," Renée said, looking genuinely apologetic. _I can't believe how sincere this boy is – I know Charlie doesn't like him, and well... I thought I wouldn't either, but how can you not? He's charming, and loving, and so dedicated to Bella._

"I don't mind," I replied, turning to sit on the coach and switching on the TV. It was the six o'clock news about a talking parrot. I thought parrots were supposed to talk?

Renée sat next to me, but as soon as her bum touched the seat, the phone rang. Alice all but ran to answer it, seeing as she was up, gliding gracefully and showing no signs of tiredness that was expected after a full blown day shopping. Renée pulled her feet up to her and began massaging them.

"Hey, Charlie!" Alice said enthusiastically. All my senses were instantly directed towards the phone and Alice holding it. "No, we went shopping, but Bella fell ill so Renée and I just went crazy. I don't think Carlisle will be pleased," she admitted down the phone. Alice had a way with Charlie, a relationship that I never had, and doubted I never would after my leaving. His reaction was expected, but it still stung a little.

"Sure, I'll pass her on," Alice said down the phone. "It's for you." She handed the phone to Renée. Dragging herself off the couch and towards the phone, she hobbled forwards as her aching feet protested.

"Hey, Charlie," Renée said tiredly. I strained my ears so I could hear Charlie on the other side of the phone.

"Renée, is Bells alright?" Charlie asked his voice thick with worry.

"Sure she is; Edward is helping to look after her." That was a bad move.

"Edward? What's he doing there?" Charlie snapped loudly, his voice now stern.

"Charlie, calm down. He can probably hear you, you know," Renée soothed, trying to spare my thoughts as she glanced to check if I was listening. I continued to stare at the TV, pretending I was not.

"Good." He laughed cruelly. "Renée, the reason I called was that my flight has been cancelled, so I won't be home until tomorrow night instead. Is that okay? If you stay an extra day?" he asked. It surprised me that Charlie would be late – he seemed... organised in the most non-organised way. He liked to know what he was doing, when and where. I'd always thought that a cancelled flight would aggravate him.

"That's fine. Don't worry, everything's fine," Renée tried to convince him.

"Can I speak to Bella?" he asked, and although I could not be sure, there seemed to be wetness in his voice.

"Sorry, Charlie. She's in bed."

"And where's Edward?" he asked gruffly. I tried to stifle a laugh – it wasn't funny. I did like Charlie about his protectiveness over Bella... it was nothing more than I deserved. And it was nice that he cared so much about his daughter.

"Downstairs. In the living room. With me and Alice!" Renée snapped jokingly. "Seriously, Charlie, you worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough." It seemed to be something they said frequently – if they spoke to each other frequently – because both of them chuckled as if it was a 'thing' they said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Charlie. I'll try and get a flight out of here for the next morning, okay?"

"That's fine. Bye – say bye to Alice for me," Charlie said, purposely missing out my name.

"Will do. Bye." Renée hung up the phone. "Charlie gives his love to both of you, and he's going to be back tomorrow night instead," she said, lying completely about any kind of love to spare my feelings. It was sweet of her.

"I best be going, I need to go and show Jasper my things." Renée laughed and Alice shot me a glance. "Are you going to ride with me?" Alice asked.

"I'll stay for a bit longer," I said. "If that's okay?" She was the parent for today.

"That's fine." She shrugged, walking into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle. It began to whistle. "Crap!" Renée cursed under her breath, and took it off its socket. Turning on the tap, she filled it with water and returned it to its station.

"I'll see you later then." Alice said, gathering the bags of hers that she had brought in with her.

"Tell Carlisle where I am."

"He'll know where you are."

"Thanks Alice. I had a really great day," Renée thanked, appearing back at the door, holding the milk bottle in her hand.

"No problem. It's nice to spoil someone – Bella doesn't let us," Alice told her, before gracefully skipping outside. Renée took her energy as a youth thing and wished she was young again.

"Do you want a drink, Edward?" Renée called. I went in to help her.

"No thank you. I made a drink earlier." I replied causing no suspicion at all. "Did you have fun with Alice?" I asked, hoping to make a conversation.

"Oh, she's great isn't she? I can really see why everyone loves her." By everyone, she meant what Charlie and Bella had told her, and about how she was my favourite sister. "She wouldn't let me spend a penny!" she added, looking stricken. "I don't know whether I should tell my daughter's boyfriend this, but she picked out some wonderful lingerie to take back home. She told me it would go well as a present with the cologne I got for Phil!" she gushed, and then her cheeks turned a little pink. "Do you want to look?" She reached into one of the pink bags and half-pulled out a black lacy set before I had the chance to stop her.

I was wondering whether I should bring up what happened a month ago... whether it would just make trouble for myself or ease Renée's worrying mind about her daughter's happiness.

"Renée, did Charlie really give me his love?" I asked before I could think any more about it. She turned to look at me – her cheeks still rosy – and smiled shyly.

"Not exactly, " she replied, avoiding the real truth. "He does like you... he just... has difficul-"

I cut her off. "Renée, you don't have to lie. I know he doesn't like me much and he has reason to. I'm not keen on myself either."

Renée gulped and glanced around her awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. I continued; I didn't want to make her awkward, and silence always tends to make people feel that way.

"I'm not sure exactly what Charlie or Bella told you about when I left Bella, but I'll be happy to tell you my side, maybe it could lighten your view of me. Charlie had never given me the chance, and still holds it against me. Of course, I don't deserve any better, but I still hope that I can make amends as best I can."

"Edward, you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Her mind, however, was curious.

"My father had been offered a job elsewhere, as you probably knew, and I thought Bella deserved something better than a boyfriend who wasn't around as much as she wanted or needed. Maybe I was selfish, and my decision was definitely too rash, but I left. You have to understand, I thought I'd be leaving Bella better off without me. I didn't realise that she was in as much pain as I was otherwise I would have returned so much sooner; I would never had left in the first place if I knew what was to come of it. Eventually, my family had enough of me moping around and told me we could return to Forks. I was overjoyed, but also nervous and scared. What if Bella had found someone else, like I had originally planned would be best for her? Luckily enough for me, she hadn't and she took me back too gracefully. If I had my time again, I would never leave, but I did and I have to live with my mistake." I paused. "So I am sorry, Renée. I know it must have been hard for you to see your daughter suffer like she did. It's worse for me, I think, knowing that I was the one to cause it."

She nodded and wiped away the small tear that had escaped her clouded eye and made a trail down her cheek.

"Thank you, Edward. You didn't need to tell me that, but you did. It's nice to hear your side of it." She sniffled a little. "It's obvious that you love her, and that she loves you. Maybe I'd like things to slow down, but your sensible young adults. As I said, Edward, I like you." She smiled, taking hold of my hand just like the other night.

"Thank you. It means a lot to know that."

"Edward..." She began, instantly cutting herself off. I saw where she was taking this, but of course I could not stop her from saying anything; I couldn't change the way the topic was heading. "Edward, I know you're adopted, and err ... uhm... Well, I don't know how in detail Carlisle and Esme are with you. I can imagine it being embarrassing." She started. "Sex." She stated reading to continue.

"Renée, I can assure you that I have been raised as a gentleman and always told to respect women. Carlisle has gone into more detail, professionally, as he is a doctor. You don't have to continue, Renée, but thank you." I interrupted, and she blushed.

"Anything to eat?" she said, jumping up and the sudden change of conversation shocked me.

"Okay, sure." I agreed after recovering. Renée's mind was so sudden and changing – like a child – that there really was no head start. She'd been thinking about how I'd left, remembering the horrific calls between herself and Charlie when Charlie didn't know what to do anymore... when Bella refused to eat and talk... and then she suddenly changed to food. I imagine the time to be painful for her too.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"What about if I cook?" I offered. "Bella likes my cooking. I could do pasta?" she nodded and helped me get out the ingredients. Silently, we chopped the mushrooms and the ham, boiled the pasta, added the tomato flavoured sauced and Renée grated some cheese.

"Can I ask you why you wanted to stay?" Renée asked as we finally lay the plates on the table. Renée had a glass of wine; I had a glass of water. "I mean Bella's asleep so she's not much company."

"Well, if I went home, I'd only be worried about her. I'd worry whether she would be ill and needed me for anything." I chuckled.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because I annoy my family. They love Bella too, don't think that they don't, but they get tired of me talking about her all the time."

"Oh," was all Renée said as she ate her pasta. I liked pasta – as much as I could. And it was true; I was good at cooking it because it was so simple.

Something in Renée's mind caught my attention – she was debating whether to allow me to stay over – on the couch and she in Charlie's bed. I stopped eating waiting for her to say the words aloud.

It wasn't until after dinner, after we'd both washed the dishes that I gave up waiting. Renée was turning out to be unpredictable and her thoughts really meant nothing.

"I best be going – it's getting late," I said. "Let me just go and say goodnight." I walked up the stairs and kissed my beautiful Bella goodnight. She was sleeping peacefully, and had been for most of the day. Hoping she'd sleep off whatever was making her ill, I kissed her once more so as not to wake her and walked down the stairs.

"You can stay if you like, Edward. On the couch, and I'll sleep in Charlie's bed. He did offer originally... but I decided against it."

I paused for a moment, celebrating silently inside, before agreeing. "That would be nice – if that's okay."

"Of course, let me go and get some fresh sheets." She muttered, going up stairs. It would be a boring night – I knew. I couldn't put the TV on in fear it would wake Renée, and I couldn't go up to Bella with Renée for the same reason of the night before. I wondered whether going home would have been better – I could have read, or played the piano. But I wouldn't have known if Bella was okay.

"Thank you," I said, taking the sheets that Renée handed me. I kicked off my shoes, getting on the couch.

"Night, Edward." She went up to bed, yawning at the end of the sentence.

"Goodnight," I replied, taking of my shirt as soon as she was out of view. I lay all night listening carefully to Bella breathing. It was the most relaxing and soothing sound that if I were human, would have sent me to sleep.

My thoughts, as close to dreams as I ever could, were about Bella and I. The forest in which we lay resembled that of 'our meadow'. It was peaceful and serene, and the sun that shone did not make my skin sparkle. I was human. We were human. Bella's skin glowed perfectly as the sun reflected of its silky strands, and it was warm to the touch. Our hands lay on the grass, our fingers interlocked, our bodys connected. If only. This was the way things were meant to be... Bella's beauty was breath-taking. Her eyes shone and in them, I saw my own. They were the green that I saw in my mothers all those many years ago. It was the green I thought I'd never really see again. The wind gently caressed my skin, controlling Bella's brown hair like a puppeteer. I touched Bella's lips, but her blood made no barriers for me now. I could kiss her fearlessly, knowing I could not hurt her. Oh, what I would give to kiss Bella knowing that if I let my guard down, she may still live. My fantasy was all to real, and I allowed myself to be captured by it, and taunted by the 'what should be'...

I was only acutely aware that Bella had found me on the sofa, pressing her own warm lips against my cold. Opposites attract right? She lay her burning body against mine and fell back to sleep, as if she got here purely subconciously. I stroked her hair, and transported myself back to the world that should be... back to the world where her blood did not tempt me, and I was not a monster.

A sound outside made me stir, and I cursed it for taking me out of the perfect world. An engine startled and spat, and I lay with all my senses fully aware. The thoughts were familiar, and hateful towards the vehicle that was parked in his space. My Volvo. I tried to move Bella before her father entered, but for once, I moved too slow.

* * *

_What did you think? I like this chapter... it made be a bit emotional writing why Edward left Bella. How do you think I did? All feedback welcome :)_

_To be continued... I think you know by now that Charlie came home early - and I'm not looking forward to his reaction!_

_Happy New Year!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: So here is the next chapter. I apologise, this chapter isn't exactly what the summary suggested, but it expanded on its own. Its more of a family (Renee, Charlie, Bella and Edward) 'bonding' time rather than just Renee and Edward, but I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it. _

_Thanks for the response to it all - all of those 'favourite story' and 'story alerts' and reviews have been great! So thanks again._

_Enjoy:_

* * *

_Freakin' Cullen, parking his car on my driveway space; he should have driven it home instead of taking a ride with Alice. _Charlie thought I'd just parked it here as he turned the key in the lock. Closing my eyes, I breathed deeply, hoping that Charlie would think I was asleep.

But then he saw us.

"What the hell is _Cullen_ doing on my couch!" Charlie yelled, spitting my name with disgust. My eyes flew open, as did Bella's as she jumped at the sudden volume. "And please tell me these aren't yours!" he exclaimed in disbelief holding up the pink bag of lingerie that Renée had tried to show me earlier by his thumb and index finger as if it held a contagious disease.

His face was suddenly red and enflamed, anger pumping through his veins. I saw it from his side, through his thoughts: his brunette daughter lying on top of me, her hair sprawled casually over my chest, our faces close. He didn't stop to check we were asleep.

"What's all this noise?" Renée asked, appearing at the foot of the stairs in a fluffy dressing-gown. "Charlie!" She gasped, noticing the furious man. I glanced quickly at his gun, sighing in relief when his thoughts were too pre-occupied to even think of the gun. "What are you doing here?" she asked, confused at his sudden appearance.

"I came back to take care of my sick daughter. I paid a little extra to get a quicker flight, but I come home to find _them_ on the couch. _Togethe_r!" he shouted. Renée flicked the light on, illuminating the room with brightness.

"Bella!" she accused to the daughter lying on top of me. "What are you doing down here?"

Bella wiped her eyes tiredly, and glanced at both Charlie and Renée before speaking. "Well, I just came down to get a drink, and Edward was... asleep on the couch, so I lay down next to him."

Charlie stood waiting for more. "And?"

"And, that's it," Bella said. "I fell asleep." I sat up, tipping Bella vertical next to me.

"It's true, Renée. We discussed that last night," I reminded her.

"You discussed _what_ last night?" Both Bella and Charlie asked in unison.

"Sex," Renée answered, unembarrassed. I, however, cringed as Charlie shot me a deadly look. "I was just talking about protection and responsibility," Renée continued. Charlie turned to face Renée, red and fuming.

"Renée, you don't know what he's like!" Charlie accused. I suddenly felt very awkward, even more than before, as Charlie didn't falter to take my feelings into consideration.

"Actually, Charlie, I have a good idea," Renée snapped, walking over towards me, and resting the palm of her hand on my cool shoulder. "Edward has helped look after Bella whilst she's been throwing up. He's kept me company and is a very nice boy." Bella still sat next to me, unsure what to do and how to react to the sudden row.

"I'm sorry Charlie for my being here, if it offended you. I'll go if you like." I stood up, but Bella yanked at my shirt to keep me on the sofa. Her attempt had nothing on me, but I sat down, confused at why she wanted me to stay when her father obviously didn't.

"Stay, Edward. It's late," Bella insisted. Charlie coughed loudly and dramatically.

"What, dad?" Bella asked, getting annoyed.

"This is my house, and it_ is_ late. It's past the curfew so I want him _out,_" he said, not looking at any of us in particular,

"Sorry, Charlie, but I'm putting my foot down. I invited Edward to stay. He is here with my permission and I am not kicking him out at this time of night," Renée snapped fiercely. I had never really thought of her with that kind of side... but now she showed it, I saw that it suited her. I could imagine her as a mother protecting her cub.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. I saw him debating in his mind: should he put his foot down, force the issue? Or let it go and do what he came home to do? I knew Charlie was as stubborn as Bella could be when it mattered and his views towards me were strong. But then he said something that made me ache. It brought back the pain I kept trying to forget.

"He cares for Bella _now. _He forgot about her a couple of months ago." Bella stood up, and Renée gasped.

"That's enough, dad. Stop it!" Bella shouted her hands on her hips.

"This is my house," Charlie repeated.

"Then I'll move out." Bella threatened, playing that card again. I hated it how I was causing so much trouble, how Bella got so defensive of me when I deserved nothing better.

"I'm your dad." Charlie attempted again. "I have parental responsibility!"

"And I'm her mother, Charlie," Renée stepped in. I was struggling to know what people were saying and what people were thinking; their thoughts were so loud that it all blended in. "I believe Edward to be a good man, and I trust him. Maybe it's time you forgave him like Bella and I have."

"You didn't see the complete effect it had on her. Sure, you visited once and talked on the phone, but you didn't actually see the pain he'd caused her!" Charlie was clinging onto everything he could.

"Charlie, I don't think it's fair you keep bringing it up," Renée said her voice calmer now. "Let it go."

Charlie pursed his lips and I saw him glance at his gun hanging up. It had been a joke between Bella and I, but it could all too quickly become reality. At least I knew he'd think it through – that's what his job as police chief made him do.

"Dad, listen to me," Bella snapped.

"Bella, I'll just go." I said, standing up again. I had no idea what she was going to say, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. I couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Sit down!" she hissed through gritted teeth, pushing my shoulders down so I sat on the couch. I let her tiny bit of strength direct me. "Dad, you say you saw the pain I was in, yeah? Well guess what? I felt it!"

I physically shuddered. I hated this. I hated being reminded; the small fragile girl lying amongst the leaves and dirt in the forest floor appeared in Charlie's head. It swapped to the girl lying in bed, dark circles under her eyes, red where she'd cried herself to sleep and then a skeleton of a girl where she'd hardly eaten and the monotone that she spoke with – in the rare occasions when she actually spoke. This was my Bella, and I was the reason she'd been left like that!

"I felt it, dad!" she repeated. "But I got over it, because I love him! Can't you see that? Can't you see how happy he makes me? You saw what I was like when he was taken away, so don't take him away from me dad, okay?"

Charlie cowered under Bella's raised determined voice, and a few seconds after she'd took a deep breath, he nodded slightly.

"Bella, calm down: it's not your father's fault. It's mine," I began.

"Edward, stop it, please," Bella begged, kneeling down and kissing me passionately, pushing her lips into mine. "Stop torturing yourself," she whispered into my ear softly and her words made me crumble. She had such control over me.

"You know that's really not making me warm to the situation!" Charlie snapped. Bella turned to look at him and returned to her place next to me on the sofa.

"Charlie, you worry too much," Renée said.

"And you don't worry enough," Charlie said harshly, not like the way they had said it kindly last night. There was no laugh.

"I'm happy that my daughter has found someone who cares about her the way Edward does. More than happy, in fact." _I'm jealous of her. I'm jealous that my daughter, at seventeen, has found something so pure that I have never found at forty-two._ She didn't say that aloud. She knew it would crush Charlie when he still felt something for her.

Silence crept upon us or as silent as my life could ever be. Charlie was furious with Renée for siding with the boy who was taking away his daughter, whilst Renée was thinking about why Charlie was holding her underwear. Bella, as always, remained a mystery to me.

Suddenly, Bella bucked forward and ran up the stairs into the bathroom. It was like déjà vu from yesterday. Charlie stood transfixed, wondering what the matter was, forgetting that Bella was sick and that was why he'd returned. Quickly chasing after her, Charlie shouted, "Downstairs, Cullen!" but I ignored him.

"She's sick, Charlie." I heard Renée remind him, going to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

I didn't knock on the bathroom door, knowing she'd tell me to go away. Once again, I pulled her hair back from her face as she threw the contents of her stomach into the toilet. It didn't last long – she'd hardly eaten anything at all today.

Renée brought the water but left the room straight away. She pulled the door ajar on the way out. I vaguely noticed Charlie standing and watching, but I couldn't linger on him for too long. Bella started crying.

"I'm s-s-so sor-r-ry!" she stuttered, the tears falling down her face.

"Oh, Bella, don't be silly, love," I soothed, dampening a cloth and wiping her face, keeping my hand against her forehead to try and battle her fever. "I don't mind." I replaced my hand with my lips.

"N-n-not about b-being s-sick!" she explained. "A-a-about-t my d-d-dad-d." I heard Charlie shuffle and then descend downstairs. He'd seen enough. He'd seen me look after her, and he'd heard what she'd said. He wasn't offended, but he did feel a bit guilty that he'd made her feel so awful.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "He never shot me," I joked, and she made a wet laugh.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked, and she nodded. Before I could pick her up, she grabbed her toothbrush and began scrubbing her teeth, spitting into the sink. When she'd done, I picked her up gently and took her into her room. The bedcovers were strewn about the bed and the bucket next to her was empty.

"Lie with me, please,"she asked, just like the night before.

"But what about your dad?" I whispered. He was downstairs getting himself a drink, and Renée was on the couch.

"It doesn't matter. Mom's here." She smiled, and I lay beside her. She tucked her body into mine, bending so that we fit like a jigsaw. There wasn't anything sexual about it – she had a blanket wrapped around her. She was hot, that was true, but she'd cool down_ too_ quickly lying skin to skin.

"I'm sorry about my dad," she repeated, kissing my nose.

"I don't mind. He's only saying what I've heard him think so many times," I admitted.

"You've heard it before?" she gasped, her eyes widening.

"Once or twice." I shrugged. She kissed me, gently as first but it got hotter and more desperate. The blood surfaced in her cheeks and I pulled away.

"Your dad," was all I said, but it was partly a lie. My perfect world was haunting me, I'd never get it. Ever. She kissed me again, just a peck, and then nuzzled her head into my cold hard chest while I stroked her hair and made circles with my finger on her back. It didn't take long before her breathing turned steady and deep, proof that she was asleep. I lay peacefully beside her, waiting for Charlie to come and tell me to go and sleep back on the couch.

But instead, I heard Renée and Charlie talking, quietly and civilised.

"I just struggle to see how you can forgive someone so quickly, Renée," Charlie said gruffly. It wasn't aggressive or harsh; he was simply voicing his thoughts to his daughter's mom. "I'm not saying that I'll never forgive him, it just might take me longer than the rest of you." He admitted.

"I can understand that, but don't make her choose, Charlie, you know what she's like," Renée said, laughing gently.

"I'll try."

"She's torn, I can see that. But I'm scared that if you _do_ make her choose, she'll pick Edward."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, whether you want to believe it or not, a daughter doesn't want to spend her life with her father!" Renée laughed, enjoying Charlie's ignorance and naivety. "She wants a fairytale romance and a perfect wedding and children." I grimaced. I couldn't give her that; I could never give her a child. A romance and a wedding, I could manage that, even if Bella didn't want to marry me. Yet.

"_Bells_ wants that?" Charlie asked in disbelief. "Our daughter wants to get _married_?" he asked. I had to agree with him – did Renée know Bella at all? Or was she speaking from the point of view of most other girls?

"I suppose so, someday."

Charlie sighed, thinking again about how I'd hurt her.

"What are you thinking?"

"About Bells and Edward. You can understand though, that I naturally hate anything that hurt Bella?" he asked. Again, I winced.

"I can understand. I thought I would aswell... but-"

"Ahh, 'the but'" Charlie joked.

"_But_," Renée continued, "I've been watching him Charlie. He genuinely loves her – it's like something out of the movies."

"I wouldn't know. I don't want to same crap that you do." Charlie chuckled, remembering the arguments about the genre of film during the very early days of their marriage. All there ever had been were 'early days'. "I know what you mean. He was rubbing her back and wiping her face whilst she was tossing her cookies."

"I told you." Renee paused. "He told me about when he left."

"He did? What did he say?"

"His side of the story. I could tell he meant it – he regrets leaving her. He said something like... how he would have to live forever with the mistake he made. It was hard on us to see her like that, but harder on him to know he was the one who caused it."

"That's what he said?"

"Pretty much, Charlie. They're in love. It's so intense too." I felt so pleased that Renée was fighting my corner, trying to rid Charlie of his hatred and prejudices towards me that had only been deepened by my tragic actions.

"I can't remember what it feels like," Charlie whispered, and I was unsure at first if Renée had heard. She had.

She sat there awkward for a moment, thinking of how to respond to such a statement. What was the correct response when your ex-husband told you he couldn't remember what it felt like to feel love? I pitied Charlie in that moment. Never once did I think that their relationship was in the same league as mine and Bella's but still, to feel a tenth of it, a hundredth of it and to lose it would be devastating. He thought about it rarely but now, I could see his pain. It had been numbed slightly with the return of Bella: the return of one of his girls.

"I'll always love you Charlie," Renée said finally. "Maybe not in the way we used to, or in the way I wish I could, but you'll always have a place in my heart." I could hear the smile and kindness in her words.

_I know, _Charlie thought, but he did not say the words. Secretly, he wanted more, just a little. He'd grown past the desire to have her as his wife again. That had passed sometimes during the seventeen years of being alone... but there was still something there; a desire to be loved completely. The hatred towards me became a little more announced. I was taking away the one person who still loved him. You could get divorced from a woman, but you could never stop being a father – until_ I_ came along and took away half of the equation.

"Do you think they've had sex?" Renée asked, her childish mind taking over her motherly instincts. Charlie gasped.

"I don't want to think about it!" Charlie exclaimed quietly. Renée just laughed softly.

"They will do eventually, even if they haven't." Renée spoke gently as she touched upon the topic with Charlie. _Phil loves Bella a lot_, she thought, _but he always seemed a little_ _quiet and distant when I voice my concerns. He might be jealous that she's not his, awkward because she's not his own flesh and blood. Maybe it's because he doesn't know how to react seeing as he's never had the experience._

"What makes you think that?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Because that's what happens when people get married."

"Married? Bella's going to marry Edward?"

"That's what I said a minute ago, didn't I?" Renée asked, thinking she'd had another 'forgetful' moment.

"You said she'll want marriage! I didn't think you meant with Edward." Charlie paused. "How can you be so sure?"

"Charlie, you should pay more attention! I watch; the way they move around each other, the way they just _are _with each other... you saw how he looked after her."

"I 'spose," Charlie muttered. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm tired. God, it's a quarter to four!"

Really? I bet he'd been travelling all night. I heard Charlie stand and begin to walk up the stairs. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, sure that mine and Bella's position would be as innocent as possible in Charlie's eyes. He poked his nose around the door: _'That seems okay. Both asleep. At least they're dressed...' _Walking away, he went into his bedroom, pulled something out of the cupboards and went back downstairs.

"Thanks, Charlie."

"No, no, these are for me. You sleep in the bed, that's where you were, wasn't it? I'll stay on the couch," he offered.

"Charlie, it's your house."

"But you're the guest. Go to bed." I heard Charlie say forcefully.

"Night, Charlie," Renée said, kissing him on the cheek. Taking two steps up, she turned around. "Go easy on him, Charlie. He loves her, just like us," she said, and continued the rest of the steps. The couch creaked as Charlie shuffled uncomfortably on it, and Renée moaned as the mattress absorbed her shape.

Soon after, low, sturdy breathing came from both Charlie and Renée, but I focused on Bella's only, as close to the perfect world as I could get.

* * *

_So... what are your thoughts? I'd really like the hear them - all feedback is welcome :)_

_As I said up there ^ I hope I didn't disappoint as it was a little different from the other chapters, but it seemed the right thing to do; adding Charlie. I thought adding him would be easy because then Renee could voice her observations to him. I didn't want to get repetitive with Edward just reading her thoughts._

_I hope you enjoyed it!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: So here is the next chapter. I was determined to get it to you all before I went to bed for my early night before school tomorrow!_

_I was given this idea whilst already writing it by a reviewer, so I'm very pleased I'd come up with it! I hope I've written it well and it doesn't disappoint you! Thanks for all your reviews, favourites and alerts - they made me smile :)_

_Enjoy: _

* * *

Whilst the Swan house lay silent, I dreamt in the only way possible. But it was different to the 'dream' I'd had downstairs... it wasn't the perfect world that I'd been craving. Now, I dreamt about the real world and was amazed at how close the worlds came. I still had the most wonderful girl lying next to be, despite the fact she was ill, and I still got to spend the rest of my life with her.

Charlie awoke quite early for saying he'd spent most of the night travelling, arguing, talking before finally deciding to go to bed at a quarter to four. Originally, I was going to get up early too, prepare breakfast like yesterday and generally help. Maybe clean the bathroom? But instead, the captivating young girl beside me had me locked there. It was the first night that Charlie had allowed me to sleep next to her, spend the whole night with here. I thanked Renée for that and her calming kind words that seemed to pacify Charlie, just a little.

Charlie poked his nose around the corner, checking we were still clothed and sleeping. Of course, Bella was and I pretended to be, breathing in synchronisation with Bella, our chests moving against each other's and breathing in the others exhale. This close proximity was... amazing.

Grumbling to himself about how quickly his daughter was growing up, he quietly walked downstairs so as not to wake Renée. He watched her for a couple of minutes, absorbing her peaceful dreams and delicate posture, before walking into the kitchen and flicking the kettle on.

Bella awoke with a start some time later, took one look at me and smiled happily.

"Where's Charlie?" ahe whispered, her lips millimetres away from my ear.

"In the kitchen." My lips grazed hers. She kissed me powerfully, before swinging her legs over the bed and pulling on a dressing gown.

"I best go and talk to him. Stay asleep." She winked, scooting out of the room. Charlie heard her footprints and acknowledged her appearance with a nod of the head, without actually looking at her.

"I'm sorry, dad, for last night." She hated hurting Charlie, but she hated him hurting me even more I didn't deserve her kindness, but appreciated it all the same.

"Me too, Bells." He pulled in her in for a quick awkward hug, kissing the top of her head gently, and then turned back to make the coffee.

"I'll go wake Edward." Bella muttered uncomfortably, fully aware that that was the end of the conversation. It was a very rare occasion when Charlie expressed his feelings - he was a very shy character deep down. Charlie mumbled his agreements.

She moved back into the bedroom, but I kept my eyes closed to amuse her.

"Edward." My eyes remained closed and I tried to keep my face straight.

"Edward, sweetheart." She chuckled a little louder. When I did not respond, she forced her face onto mine, moving my lips apart.

"Well, that was my kind of wake-up." I laughed and she punched me lightly, knowing that if she did it any harder, she'd be the one with the bruise. I sat up, and ran my fingers through my bronze hair. That will do for today, I thought, straightening my clothes that had creased from Bella lying against me.

"Downstairs?" I suggested, laughing a little.

"What's funny?" Bella asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"It's probably best. Charlie's thinking we might have gotten up to something in the three minutes you've been up here." She laughed too.

"Are you feeling better, love?" I remembered, kissing her nose playfully.

"Yes, but I said that yesterday morning, didn't I?" she muttered, scrunching her face up in disgust. "I'll get there. It's probably just a stomach bug." She sighed.

She took my hand and directed me downstairs; pulling couldn't really be the word to describe it as all she did was try her hardest to impact me.

"Morning, sir," I said to Charlie.

"I made you drinks," he muttered, and I noticed there was one for me too. This amazed me a little bit – it was something simple but it meant a lot. It was like Charlie was trying to make an effort; I hadn't been given anything from Charlie since my return...

"Thank you," I said, taking mine and drinking it. Bella eyed me suspiciously but I continued as if it was normal.

"Shall we wake Renée?" Bella asked, glancing over at the lump under the blanket on the sofa.

"We'll leave her for now. She likes her sleep." Charlie remembered, hoping she still did otherwise his comment would look totally stupid. "What do you wanna do today, Bells?" he added, glancing at me quickly and then back at Bella. "We hardly ever do anything, and seeing as I'm not due back in work till tomorrow, we could do something." He paused for a millisecond. "The four of us." He sounded in pain.

Bella's eyes widened as she realised what Charlie had just offered and nodded her head.

"We could do to the movies?" she suggested bleakly. I saw that Charlie would prefer something where there would be an opportunity to have a chat and to enjoy Renée (and Bella's) company.

"What about going for something to eat? It could be my treat, if you feel up to it?" I suggested, hoping that Bella would and act along. God, everyone knew she was a rubbish liar.

"Errm, sure. I feel okay," she said, her eyebrow raised as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Great! I know some great restaurants in Port Angeles if you fancy some of them? Something they don't have in Forks?"

Charlie nodded in agreement, and took a piece of toast out of the toaster. Renée began to stir. She sat up, stretched, yawned, stood and then joined us in the kitchen, her eyes still half-closed.

"What's this little family gathering?" she said sleepily.

"We're going to a restaurant for dinner, Mom," Bella informed, smiling at me.

"Oooh, that sounds like a good idea. The four of us? Or are your parents joining us too Edward?" she asked, taking a cup and making herself a cup of coffee.

That was a very interesting idea, and I looked at Bella for her opinion. She nodded with a smile and Charlie seemed to think it a good idea too; a family gathering.

"Okay, I can go and ask them. I'll shower and change at home," I said. "What time do you want to eat?" I asked, suddenly realising that I would be asking that Carlisle and Esme eat for me. I felt guilty asking my parents to do such uncomfortable things as they already did so much to make my life with Bella acceptable.

"Five?" Renée suggested, looking at her watch which now read nine-forty five. I thought this was late, but I didn't say anything. "I want time to get ready," she smiled guiltily.

"Mom! It's so early, you don't need that long!" Bella exclaimed, her mouth open and rolled her eyes.

"I do. Maybe Alice could help me?" she asked, directing her question at me but Bella answered before I could get there.

"No. I'm not letting Alice anywhere near me!" Bella snapped, her face pure horror as she remembered the other times Alice had been let loose on her.

"Well, she can help me. An old lady needs the help."

"I'll send her round." I smiled. "I best go now. I'll reserve a restaurant, is that okay?" Charlie nodded as did Renée, Bella simply smiled.

"Goodbye." I leaned in to peck Bella on the lips and quickly exited before Charlie turned the gun on me. I drove home smiling, but also a little guilty that I had made plans for Carlisle and Esme without asking them first.

Pulling up on the driveway to my house, I heard Emmett and Alice rowing loudly, shouting at all manners but I couldn't figure out the cause for it yet. Carlisle was in his study, tapping away on his computer and Esme was reading, also in the study.

I passed Rosalie who was painting her nails in the living room whilst watching a fashion show and Jasper who was sitting still on the couch. Alice and Emmett were in the kitchen, but I did not go into them.

I knocked quietly on the door to the study and waited for Carlisle to approve my entry – he deserved privacy. It was Esme who shouted for me to go in.

"Oh, Edward. Have you been at Bella's all night?" Esme asked, putting her book on the chaise lounge and pulling me into a powerful hug.

"Yes, although I had permission from Renée. But then Charlie came home and there was a little argument but its all sorted now. Could I ask you a rather big favour?" I said to my doting mother and father, who looked at me with kind caring looks.

"Of course, son, whatever you need," Carlisle said, standing and curious.

"Is there any chance you could some to dinner with Bella, Renée, Charlie and I tonight? It was Renée that suggested it, and I said I'd have to ask."

"Of course, Edward," Esme replied instantly, not even taking into account that she'd have to eat.

"I feel awful – we'll probably have to eat," I said, waiting for them to refuse – I would not hold it against them.

"That's fine. Bella is our family too and it would be nice to meet Bella's mother properly." Carlisle smiled with a nod.

"I'll book the restaurant then." I smiled, walking into my bedroom and lying on the couch in there.

Esme was going to buy me a bed soon, just in case Bella would ever need a place to sleep and for us to lie comfortably when we came round to my house. The restaurant I booked was expensive but not too much – I didn't want anyone to think I was showing off, but I wanted them to enjoy it too. The table was booked for six at five o'clock and Alice had been sent around to Bella's. I'd received a text from Bella, telling me I was in trouble but I laughed it off and waited for four o'clock to come when I was picking her up.

Four o'clock came all too slowly, and I'd showered and dressed just like I'd said even though it wasn't really necessary. Esme was wearing a nice purple dress that was, of course, brand new. Carlisle was wearing a dark blue and white striped shirt and black trousers. We looked well-dressed.

Bella looked stunning – as always – in a purple skirt that matched Esme's dress and a white turtle neck jumper. Alice had dressed her, she complained. Renée was wearing a simple blue dress from the shopping trip before and Charlie was wearing jeans and a shirt.

Esme and Carlisle drove to the restaurant separately to me as both Renée and Charlie could drink alcohol if I drove and it seemed pointless having a cab. The drive there was completely filled with Renée's talking and her newly found worship of Alice.

"I mean, she took an oldie like me and turned me into something young. I feel so vibrant and animated and energetic and young!"

"Mom, stop using big words – it doesn't suit you." Bella laughed, and Renée thought about her new phase: an encyclopaedia collection that costs $24.99 per letter of the alphabet. I cringed thinking of how much Renée was spending after being drawn in my a door sales man.

"Well, she's a miracle worker. I don't see how you don't let her do this to you all the time. It was so relaxing, I just had to lie there and let her do my hair, and my make-up and she picked the dress out for me yesterday. And paid for it!"

I simply stopped listening after a while – the journey took just under an hour and it was torturous driving so slowly but of course, with Charlie in the car, I had to oblige. It didn't sound like Charlie was listening either, even though he did put the occasional 'yes', and 'I know' in, but he was just having manners.

When we arrived at 'Bella Italia' – the restaurant I had picked – Carlisle and Esme were waiting outside for us. Charlie and Renée greeted them, and we walked inside, the smell of garlic and other seasonings were strong but I ignored it all and was shown to our reserved table after I'd given the name 'Cullen'.

"Doesn't this look nice!" Renée said impressively as she took her place at the rounded table between Charlie and Bella. I sat next to Bella, with Esme on my other side, leaving Carlisle and Charlie to sit together and join up the circle at the other end.

"Would you like the menus?" the waitress asked. She was young, short with mousy hair – her thoughts towards me were inappropriate, but she contained them as she glanced at the adults I was dining with.

"Yes, please," I said, and she walked away to get them, returning quickly. She handed them out, and Renée and Esme soon started talking over the table about the lovely meals that they had on offer. I smiled at my mother's effort.

"Is there any drinks I can get for you?" the waitress asked again, taking out a notebook and a pen.

"I'll have a glass of red wine, please," Renée said, giving the name of the bottle she would like.

"Oh, that's the one I had my eye on." Esme laughed. "Shall we have a bottle and share it?" she asked, smiling guiltily. Renée nodded with a big grin.

"A bottle of the wine then, please."

"A beer, please. Whatever you've got." He wasn't fussy as to the kind as long as it was alcoholic. I suppressed a chuckle.

"A glass of white wine, please."

"Anything else?" the waitress asked, and I could tell I wasn't the only one who noticed the seductiveness in her voice as Bella took my hand on the table.

"Just a coke please, baby." Bella said, whilst Charlie coughed and started choking at Bella's sudden change in language.

"Two cokes, please," I said, knowing Bella had only done it to make the waitress jealous; right on cue, the waitress walked away with a stomp in her step.

"Play nice, Bella, you know I'm yours," I whispered so only she could here, but Bella just shrugged off my comment.

"So what's everybody got their eye on then?" Carlisle said, after eyeing up Charlie to make sure he wasn't going to act like doctor tonight. I felt awful when I saw in Carlisle's thoughts that he had had someone cover his shift at the hospital to be here tonight. He smiled at me kindly when he realised he'd let it slip, after trying to control his thoughts around me so I did not feel guilty.

"I think I'm going with the original Spaghetti Bolognese," Renée answered, "but I might have that Pollo Cesare – just to be healthy."

That was exactly what Charlie was thinking – it was all too healthy, and I tried not to laugh again. His thoughts were so hostile they were almost funny.

Whilst Renée's thoughts were indecisive, Esme was picking something with as little salad as possible, and Carlisle had already settled on the sirloin steak with extra toppings.

"Bella, what do you fancy, love?" I asked.

"This is going to sound really weird, but can I have off the children's menu?" She whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm not that hungry." I suddenly felt terrible at the idea of a restaurant when Bella was ill, but I could not change it now.

"Have whatever you want Bella, you don't have to eat it all if you don't want to." I bet Charlie would finish off whatever she didn't eat anyway.

I saw the look of 'what a waste' appear across her face, but I returned to my own menu and decided on the steak burger – it seemed edible enough, and it smelt the most appealing.

The waitress came back with our drinks, which we all toasted to happy lives, and then she took our food order. Charlie had the same as me; the Burger italiano, Esme was having the chicken breast with mushrooms, Carlisle the sirloin steak, Renée the spaghetti Bolognese and Bella a margarita pizza.

Again, whilst she was taking our order, Bella was all over me. She kissed me gently just before the waitress walked away, and I had to admit, I liked this feisty Bella: jealously brought out a funny side to her, even if Charlie didn't like it.

"I hope you don't mind me prying, Esme, but what is it like to adopt?" Renée asked, her thoughts full of curiosity.

"Mom!" Bella scolded, hoping that Esme wouldn't be offended, but also that the deeper Renée pried, the more lies would have to be given.

"That's okay, Bella," Esme said kindly. "Lots of people are curious as to what its like. It's very rewarding – I love all of my children as if they were my own and I'll do whatever is needed to give them the best life they can have."

"How did you come around to adopting?" Renée asked, thinking that maybe, because she loves children so much, maybe she could give it a shot; her and Phil. I wasn't worried, knowing it would probably just be another phase.

"Well, Carlisle and I cannot have any more children after we lost our first child, so we looked into other ways of having a child as we love them so much. I did not want a surrogate – it seemed too painful to watch somebody else pregnant whilst I could never bare a child again. First, we came across Edward after his parents passed away, and over the years we've gradually collected the rest of the family." She laughed. "Rosalie and Jasper are twins and they both had a difficult start," I noticed that she was trying to keep as much truth in her words as possible as well as trying to keep up with facade, "but they adapted to the family life well and have grown brilliantly." Esme's words were filled with genuine love and I smiled my thanks at her. She was such a wonderful mother in so many ways.

Renée listened to Esme with a kind of fascination and admiration. It was nice that Renée thought highly of my family, and despite all odds, Charlie listened too thinking that maybe he'd been too hard on me if my parents had died when I was young. Again, I cringed at the lie I kept feeding them.

The conversation about adoption continued, and Bella and I were having our own conversation; both of us whispering quietly so no-one could hear, except maybe Carlisle and Esme but they were polite enough not to listen.

"What are they all thinking?" Bella whispered.

"Charlie is listening and feeling sorry for me because of my parents. Renée wants to adopt now, but the phase will pass." I assured her when she gave me a frightful look. "Carlisle and Esme are focused on doing a good job of being my parents and hopefully lie successfully."

"Oh," was all Bella could say to the amount of information I had just given.

"Do excuse me, I'll just visit the ladies room before dinner arrives," Esme said gracefully as Bella smiled impressively at the extent of the

"I'll come too," Bella said, jumping up and toppling sideways so I had to steady her. Charlie chuckled and Carlisle smiled as Bella went to the toilet with Esme.

Just as the door closed and Bella and Esme disappeared behind it, the waitress came and brought out food. Charlie eyed it widely at the size of his burger and smiled hungrily.

"Thank you," I said as she walked away, and I just caught the wink that she gave me when she noticed Bella was not next to me. I looked away as if I hadn't.

"Oh, this looks nice son. Good choice." He waited until Esme and Bella returned to the table before picking up his knife and fork and tucking in. Charlie eyed him enviously as his manners got a smile from Renée.

Charlie dived into his, picking up his burger and mulching hungrily. Renée nearly, very nearly, spilt some spaghetti down her dress which caused everyone to laugh. In Esme's mind, I saw that Bella had thanked Esme in the toilet: she'd said thanks for being like a mother to her and thank you for eating with her family. I grazed her leg gently with my left hand and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered, "for thanking Esme." She smiled and shrugged, and began cutting her pizza into triangular pieces so she could pick it up.

The chatter on the table died down a little whilst we ate, with the occasional appreciation of food with a mumble.

"So tell me Carlisle, how long have you been a doctor?" Renée asked, determined on finding out all about my family.

"Well, I qualified ten years ago next month but I studied for three years before that," Carlisle lied smoothly.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I enjoy helping people. I feel I owe it to society and I like being able to assist make people well. It was hard to begin with but now I love it."

"Imagine you Bella, being a doctor. Blood makes you feel queasy." Charlie and Esme laughed, Charlie with memories, and Esme with the irony of the statement.

"Thanks Mom." I noticed that her face fell slightly pale; mentioning blood wasn't the best thing to do anyway, but Bella was ill... I took her hand and rubbed it gently.

"What do you do, Renée? You're a school teacher, is that right?" Esme asked, noticing Bella's faint look.

"Yeah, I always loved children. And they seem to like me too." She laughed. "I trained a little late though; only after my... err... my split from Charlie," she said awkwardly, "but I trained and I did okay." She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the flirtatious waitress: "Is everything okay? Anything I can get you?"

"Can I get a glass of water?" Carlisle asked.

"Are you not having another drink?" Charlie questioned, confused as to why not.

"I'm driving." Carlisle chuckled even though the alcohol would have no affect on his at all. Charlie nodded sympathetically; glad that he could drink otherwise the night would be more painful.

"Just a water?" the waitress checked without taking her notepad out.

"And another beer, please." Charlie ordered thinking 'what the heck'.

She walked away, eyeing Bella evilly as if Bella had stolen me from her. I ate my burger quickly, pretending to be the hungry growing boy that I was supposed to be. Esme ate most of her chicken breast but then claimed she was too full to eat another bite and she'd pop out of her dress; she was quite the liar. Charlie wiped his plate clean, and washed it down with his second beer, whilst Carlisle was more steady and sophisticated with his meal but finished it all the same.

"Come on, Bells, eat up!" Charlie laughed looking at the four pieces of pizza left out of six.

"Oh god, I can't eat any more." Bella pushed the plate away from her. "I'm full."

"She hasn't had much of an appetite," Renée informed him and he eyed the pizza up and down.

"Go on then, pass it here." Bella passed the plate around the table until it reached Charlie who pushed his own plated away and replaced it with Bella's.

"Anyone else want any?" he asked, kindly for Charlie, but we all refused politely as he finished off the remains of Bella's pizza.

Silently, the waitress came to take our plates away and we ordered a dessert: two combo desserts with a mixture of mini muffins, brownies, marsh mellows, cheesecake pieces and fudge. Esme and Renée continued to talk about their children; Esme speaking passionately about my siblings and Renée speaking embarrassingly about Bella. Luckily, Bella was playing with her napkin and not really listening.

Carlisle and Charlie were talking about work; Charlie informing Carlisle about a recent car thief they've just captured.

I listened to all as the desserts seemed to wear away, Carlisle helping himself to the cheese cake pieces, claiming to have an abnormal dislike to chocolate, and I ate the marsh mellows. Bella nibbled on a piece of fudge, but then drank a whole glass of water.

"Are you ready to go, love?" she nodded slightly and then yawned – I hated seeing her ill, even if she was recovering and didn't seem to show it much, I knew she still didn't feel right.

"Can I have the bill, please?" I asked the waitress as she took away the dessert dishes.

"Of course," she smiled, and left. Bella yawned again, and slumped herself against my shoulder. Kissing her hair, I took the bill off the waitress, paid the amount and left a decent tip – despite the fact her thoughts were inappropriate.

"Is everyone ready to go?" I asked, and they gradually rose from their seats and put on their coats. Outside, the night was bitter and cold, and the half-moon was bright against the black backdrop.

"I'll see you at home," I said to Carlisle and Esme.

"It's been wonderful to meet you both!" Renée said, pulling them both into a hug and kissing them once on each cheek. "You've done something right," she smiled encouragingly at them, "Edward's a lovely boy."

"As Bella is a wonderful girl," Esme complimented, getting into their car.

Our own ride home was again filled with Renée, but this time she was bickering playfully with Charlie about the speed limits. Charlie was against accidents (as we all were) but Renée always complained that she was late to places. Bella lay asleep with my jacket over her in the passenger seat.

We got home quickly. It only took forty-five minutes – with Charlie and Renée distracted (ironically whilst talking about speed limits) I'd put my foot down.

"I'll just carry her to bed for you." I muttered to Charlie, as I picked Bella up, cradling her gently and taking her into bed, fully clothed and pulling the bedcovers over her. Kissing her forehead, I whispered my love for her as I went downstairs.

"What time do you leave tomorrow, Renée?" I asked.

"Well, I booked my flight today for tomorrow for 6.15 I think. Oh, it could be 5. I'll have to check!" she fretted.

"Well, I'll be round anyway, no doubt." I smiled. "I could give you a lift to the airport if you like."

"That would be lovely, Edward. And thank you for a lovely evening. Your parents are wonderful!"

"Goodnight, Charlie," I said, as I neared the door.

"'Night, Edward." He replied gruffly, heading upstairs to check on Bella.

I left the Swan house with fairly happy thoughts of a nice evening, and I knew now that Renée was planning on talking to Charlie some more about me, about Esme and Carlisle. She felt he hadn't quite realised how nice a family we are. I headed home to the place I would spend my night in complete boredom.

* * *

_I shall edit it more thoroughly tomorrow whilst I'm not trying to race against the clock :P Please let me know if I have made any mistakes._

_What did you think? Did I do it okay? Please review with all thoughts and comments. _

_I hate to say it, but the next chapter will probably be the last, so do tell me if there is anything you'd like to see included. I have some ideas, but I love hearing what the readers want too!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Well, here it is. The final chapter of 'Meeting Mom'. I really hoped you enjoyed the whole story as well as enjoy this final chapter. It was a little sad to write, but enjoyable all the same. I'm so happy that the response this story has received - thank you all soo much! Every single one of them made me smile and I know my work is being appreciated._

_Thanks for reading and enjoy:_

* * *

The night was slow, but I spent my time playing the piano – I was in the middle of composing another piece of music that was inspired, again, by Bella. I let the music lift me, and transport me to my place – this speeded up the painfully slow night.

Today was Monday but it was a part of the extended weekend we were given. Thankful for the perfect timing, I made my way around to Bella's at a quarter to ten. Carlisle had advised me to go around later in the day, despite my ready excuse as an insomniac, so that it would be more teenage-like for Renée to understand.

I had dressed smartly, but casually as I made my way around to Bella's. I stopped by at the local store and picked up some yellows lilies for Renée, and I brought the promise of a new song for Bella; I hated the fact she couldn't accept gifts that were of monetary value, but luckily, Renée did. Charlie, I knew, would be at work as always. Yesterday had been a rare occasion and it was purely the fact that Bella was ill and he had returned from a business trip early that he had allowed himself to spend the day with us. I also thought that Renée may have impacted that decision.

"Oh, Edward, come in!" Renée welcomed as my knuckles made contact with the front door. "Bella's in the shower." I could smell the hot water and the shampoo that Bella used and often smelt of.

"I bought these for you," I said, handing her the small bunch of flowers. I enjoyed watching her face light up: _what a lovely boy! Ooo, getting flowers of my daughter's boyfriend! _Simply, I smiled. "What time is your flight?" I asked, as the night before she'd been unsure as to what time she'd booked.

"It's five." She had been hoping for that extra hour she could spend with both of us, despite the fact she'd be returning to Phil. It surprised me that she'd not thought about him that much – sometimes, yes, but her main focus was both Bella and I.

"I can drive you there," I said again, renewing my offer of yesterday and also because Renée had forgotten.

"Oh, thank you! It saves me the thirty bucks for a cab." She chuckled happily, walking from the living area to the kitchen and putting her flowers in water. I'd forgotten that she'd have to pack them or leave them here.

The sound of gushing water stopped, and two wet feet stepped onto the bathroom mat. But then I heard a mighty crash.

I ran upstairs quicker than normal, and luckily Renée remained obvlivious again to my inhuman speed, but focused on the crash like me.

Opening the bathroom door, Bella squealed as she lay there on the floor, pulling the fallen towel up from her chest to her neck and began laughing. The bathroom mat was askew on the puddle-ridden floor the shower curtain had been yanked off a few of the pegs.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, as Renée caught up behind me.

She nodded her head, smirking at her clumsiness.

"Bella! Put some clothes on!" Renée said, also smiling. Her thoughts were playful, but then she noticed me standing over her. "Come on, lover boy, let's get you out of here." I allowed her to direct me out of the bathroom and back downstairs. I heard the ruffle of the towel and the door creak open as Bella ran from the bathroom to her bedroom. The wardrobe door opened as she selected her clothes for the day.

Renée was thinking about where she'd put her passport.

"What's the matter, Renée?" I asked knowing the answer already but it was a perfectly acceptable question as the expression on her face was confused and frustration.

"I've lost my passport...?" she said it more as a question. "It must have run away." She mused, thinking of where she'd put it.

"I'll help." Easily enough, I located it. It had a rich leathery smell, but also smelt of ink from the stamps after passing through customs. I didn't let on that I'd found it straight away, but I did check behind the sofa, in pockets and cupboards with Renée. "Did you double check your handbag?" I asked finally, and Renée knew she hadn't.

"Oh, Edward, you're a star!" She gleamed, holding up the blue fronted passport. "You must think I'm crazy!" she blushed.

"Well, I do!" Bella said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was still wet and hung with a natural curl. She was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with a grey cardigan over the top. "You always lose everything!"

"Renée, it's probably best to be ready in about an hour. It'll take us an hour or two to get to the airport depending on the traffic, and you'll need to check in," I reminded her and her thoughts were suddenly flustered again. Amazed, I wondered how someone who had been visiting for just over two days could have lost so many things!

For the next hour, Bella and I sat on the sofa watching Romeo and Juliet yet again. Bella mumbled the words along with the actors on screen and I listened to her rather than the TV; it was far more interesting. Renée was relaxing more now and finally joined us on the couch with a cup of tea and today's newspaper, pretending to read.

She was, in fact, watching us. Bella didn't seem to notice but I did, of course, and my attention was now divided between Bella and Renée's thoughts.

_They're sitting so close, _she thought, eyeing mine and Bella's position. We were actually behaving well as there was a space, no matter how small, between our bodies. Our hands were interlocked on her left thigh. _They seem so... serious, and intense. I can't get over it! The way that he looks at her, and the way she is around him – she just seems so happy and relaxed! And Romeo and Juliet; it's such a romantic film. It's strange how they'd pick something like that... so old fashioned and so... true. Do they realise that they are almost living replicas of Romeo and Juliet, without the feuding families? Do they realise that they look at each other with an even greater intensity than portrayed? Does Bella realise that Edward's face is tilted more towards her own that the TV screen?_

My head straightened itself after Renée's mind had moved on, now thinking about how our hands were positioned and the closeness that it showed. For saying Renée was a scatter-brained woman who forgot an awful lot of things, she was incredibly observant.

Bella pressed pause on the movie just as Romeo and Juliet have been married at Friar Lawrence's cell.

"Is it time to go?" she said, grabbing my hand and looking at the watch. It was twelve thirty, so it was time to start going. "Mom, you ready?" Bella asked, smiling as Renée fluttered folded the newspaper shut and put it on the sofa in replace for her bottom.

"Sure. My bag is upstairs," she said, running up the stairs to fetch it from Charlie's room where she had slept for the past three nights.

"She wasn't reading that newspaper was she?" Bella whispered as she bit her lip. I shook my head with a smirk on my lips, which Bella soon kissed away before Renée came stomping down the stairs with her bag in her hand.

"I had to buy another one," she said. "It was Alice's idea when we went shopping. She thought I'd never be able to fit it all in!" She laughed, pulling on her coat. "I'm ready!"

Bella put her coat on and I cursed myself for forgetting – I did not need one, and forgot my charade. I praised Renée's temperamental observation skills.

I drove slow as we had plenty of time, which was extremely boring but at least Bella was happy with my speed. She sat in the back with Renée and was talking about schoolwork and Charlie. Guiltily I thought how I had hardly allowed them to have any time alone, but I could not leave Bella for a whole day without seeing her, especially when I knew she was ill. I was selfish. But I was also jealous when I saw the genuine smile behind Bella's words to her mother. I hummed along to a familiar song on the radio to give them as much privacy that is possible for me, and continued to drive the distance to the airport.

"You'll have to let me know Edward, if Charlie's giving you a hard time. I'll set him straight." Renée smirked, interrupting my focus on the song's melody, and I saw her look at me through the rear view mirror.

"Thanks." I chuckled, grateful for her assurance, and I continued to hum along.

The airport car park was extremely busy and very expensive to park in, but I paid the parking fee with no problems and carried Renée's bag into the departure check in desk.

"Go and check in," Bella said, "we'll wait over here by the toilets."

Renée queued for twenty minutes before reaching the desk, and Bella and I just stood in silence, holding hands, watching her like a comedy. I saw the expression on her face change – had she packed the new lingerie Alice had bought her? Yes, she had. She smiled again. Oh, wait, what about the new pair of boots that she'd kept by the door? Oh, god, she'd forgotten them! Oh, no, she'd packed them under the orange socks. She sighed in relief.

Renée was a very amusing person.

"How far can we go with you?" Bella asked, looking around for directions.

"Up until passport control," I answered, knowing the system well. I could remember when the first airport opened.

"Don't be silly! You guys should go and enjoy your day!" Renée encouraged, and she truly did mean it. She didn't want Bella to see her cry.

"You're sure?" Bella checked, squeezing my hand for the real answer and I subtly nodded which she saw.

"Of course, of course." Renée smiled. "Oh give me a hug!" She pulled Bella out of my hand and into a hug. "Be good for your father," she whispered thinking I was unable to hear, "and hold onto the one, Bella, they don't make them like that often." She smiled.

"Will do, Mom." Bella laughed, pulling away, a little awkward by the embrace, but Renée pulled her back.

"If ever you want me, you know where I am. Just ring me, and I'll be there as soon as possible," Renée mumbled, saying her words exactly the same time they appeared in her head. "And Bella?" she asked, Bella nodded, waiting what was next. "There will always be a home for you with me. Don't forget that." Renée smiled, kissing Bella on the forehead, and having to stand on tip toes to do so.

"I won't, mom," Bella promised and I felt guilty that the jealousy was there – that Bella would consider living with her mom, away from me and a place I couldn't go.

"Come here, Edward!" Renée surprised me by saying and pulling me into a quick hug. It wasn't as long as Bella's but long enough for her to whisper words to me too. "Look after her, Edward, please. I know you love her, like I do. I love you too, I guess." She whispered and let me go, my cold skin completely passing her by.

"Thanks Renée." I smiled, touched by the emotion in her words. "I will, if my life depends on it."

"Come and visit me!" Renée said, cheering up from the emotional moment we just had. "Both of you! You're both welcome!"

"Of course," I agreed, thinking about the birthday present Esme and Carlisle had bought Bella before the... incident. "I promise to bring her."

"Anyway, if I stay and chat too long, I'll miss my flight!" She said, picking up her hand luggage and blowing a kiss to Bella. "Be good!" She warned again, a typical mother and blended in with the flowing crowd. My mind did not lose hers straight away, and I knew there was a tear falling down her cheek but I did not focus on it in case Bella realised something was wrong.

"Home?" I suggested and Bella nodded her head, linking her hand in mine again.

Once we were in the car, the questions began.

"So what did Renée think of you? Of us?" Bella pried eagerly into the depths of her mother's mind.

"She liked me, and Alice. She loved Alice." I chuckled. "She thought she was fun. She was really observant about us, about how close we were. She liked it how I looked after you." I smiled.

"Did I thank you for that?" she asked, leaning over to kiss me even though I was driving. I pecked her quickly and she returned to her seat and wiggled herself back into a comfortable position.

"What did you think?"

"Of Renée?"

"Yeah," she smiled, absorbed in her own thoughts about Renée.

"She's great. She reminds me of you though – there's a mixture of a mother and a child somewhere inside her and she is extremely amusing to listen to! Her thoughts are so spontaneous, I get no head start!" I laughed loudly, remembering the frustration. She was too like Bella.

"What about Alice? And Esme and Carlisle? She asked, eager to see if my family approved of hers, when in fact, it had be us that had so desperately wanted to be liked by Renée.

"Alice loved her, seriously, I think you just lost your best friend!" I smirked.

"What, why?" Bella said, faking hurt, but I could still her the curiosity in her voice.

"Because," I said, "Renée lets us buy things for her – shoes, perfume, clothes, flowers, food – do you want me to continue?" I asked rhetorically. "And we get told off if we buy you things. Renée enjoyed the pampering and the shopping and the make-overs."

"Oh," Bella huffed, "What about Esme and Carlisle?" her voice lightening up.

"Both of them thought she was great, especially Esme and the feeling was mutual. Your mother loves Esme! I don't think the in-laws will have a problem."

Bella scowled at the marriage joke and folded her arms sulkily.

"I'm not apologising." I said stubbornly and began humming her lullaby, which I knew she couldn't resist.

"Edward, stop it!" she hissed jokingly, and pulled my hand from the gear stick and into hers. "I'm pleased you liked her."

"I'm relived she liked me! I expected her to hate me like Charlie." I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Did they spend a lot of time together?" she asked, her voice higher than normal.

"They talked a lot." I replied, not sure where she was going with this. "Why?"

"I just wondered." She replied annoyingly un-descriptive. "What did they talk about?"

"You and me mainly." I answered truthfully, "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I wished they'd talked about them. I wish my dad would forget about her." She sighed, turning her face to look at the blurry scenery as we passed it – my speed its normal speed now Renée was not travelling with us.

"He doesn't mind, you know?" I replied. "He just wants you now."

"Argh!" Bella groaned frustrated.

"What? What did I say?" I asked instantly, wondering what on earth could have provoked something so hostile.

"Because," she began, "he can't have me! I'm getting changed soon!"

"Not now Bella." I sighed, knowing that she was referring to a vampire and how she could not see Charlie after the transformation.

"Just promise me Edward, that you'll take me to see Renée before the change?"

I looked over at her and her wide brown eyes, determined that there was going to be a change, even though she had not agreed to my marriage compromise yet. She widened them further, if possible and I drowned in their deep beauty.

"I promise." I sighed through gritted teeth, and the guilty jealousy returned as I saw the smile that was spread across her face at the thought of her mother, despite the fact I would be looking forward to meeting her again too.

* * *

_So?_

_How was it? Did I end it well enough for you guys? I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Like most of my stories, this was orginally just a couple of chapters, but then the reviews came and I got carried away. Again._

_Please review :) __Thanks for reading!_

_xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue: Understanding Edward

Charlie's Point Of View

Renée was taken to the airport by an all too eager Edward. The bond that seemed to have formed between them was a lot more than I had expected, and in all honesty, I'd hoped that Renée would side with me. Maybe Bella would listen if both parents told her the same thing, that Cullen was bad for her.

The truth was, though, that Renée had allowed me to see something I hadn't seen – Bella's happiness. Before, I'd closed my eyes to the way Bella smiled when she saw Edward simply because I hadn't wanted to see it. I'd ignored the laughter that crept downstairs as they hung out, and the way she seemed to enjoy life.

Her words rung in my ears whenever I thought of demanding him not to see her: _You saw what I was like when he was taken away, so don't take him away from me dad._ I guess I'd have to learn, and quick.

After all, I may not have that long left. Apparently Bella wants marriage, and kids, and other fairytale romances that they put in those fluffy movies. At first, I thought Renée had gone mad. Bella? Marriage? Kids? But then I realised that's what I wanted, really. Well, not any more but I'd already done those things. I had the marriage and I'd had the kid. There was nothing weak or feminine about wanting those things at all.

Talking to Renée was something I hadn't done properly in quite a while, and doing so allowed me to get another person's perspective on Bella and Edward's relationship. He'd talked to her about the time he caused complete disruption in our house by leaving and she'd listened. It's not as if he hadn't tried to explain to me… I'd dismissed his attempts. He seemed to beat himself up just as much as I'd liked him too. Renée told me to back off; maybe I would, seeing as he was doing the job completely by himself.

Struggle would be an understatement – any reminder of that horrific time was too much to handle for me. As well as the awkward situation that I didn't know how to handle, Bella was broken. Edward had caused it, yet he returned and was welcomed back into her life as if nothing had happened.

Maybe I was jealous. It was definitely an option, and obviously not in the creepy way. I just wanted my daughter to stay exactly that. My daughter. Not a girlfriend to an unworthy boyfriend, or a wife, or anything remotely like that. I just wanted her to stay my little girl forever.

I'd gone to work the day that Renée left – I'd said my goodbyes vaguely the night before, and I couldn't linger to say goodbye again. My feelings for Renée had dwindled from the love I'd felt for her, but it still caused unnecessary pain to watch her leave.

But with the goodbye, I'd promised I'd think about things. I'd promised her that I would try to view Edward with a friendly eye, and talk to him in a more civilised manner. As Renée explained, Edward was a good man who'd simply made mistakes. We'd all made mistakes at some point, right? Considering his traumatic past, he'd come a long way and seemed to value and judge appropriately. His foster parents seemed good people, a doctor and a loving substitute mother.

My prejudices just lay extremely deep.

However, I promised to _try_, try being the key word. So with my new perspective in mind, when I next answered the door to Edward, I promised to greet him with a civilised 'hello' instead of a grunt of disgust. It was just all about doing it one step at a time…

* * *

_Okay, so as always, this story didn't finish when it was supposed to. It never does. All my stories get expanded on at some point because a reviewer requests it or I get a sudden urge to write an extra chapter, or something. Well this idea came from 'dragonsong94' so you have her to thank for this. _

_I know its extremely short but that's all the story needed for it to be complete. Renee definitely helped changed Charlie's views of things, don't you think?_

_I'd like to thank you all for an amazing response to this story! I was looking through my stats and it really hit me how many people enjoyed reading this story, and complimented my writing. They really do make me smile, guys, so thank you!_

_If you would like to make me happy even more, then please review - your thoughts and comments are very much appreciated. This was written for you guys._

_Also, I haven't written any other stories involving Renee (another reason I began writing this) but I do have some others involving Charlie including: When Bella Goes and_ _Eternal Goodbye. Please check them out, along with my other stories :) _

_Thanks for reading!! _


End file.
